Scooby-Doo! y los Fantasmas de Machu Picchu
by JoeKS
Summary: ¡La primera novela de Scooby-Doo escrita totalmente en español! Cuando una amenaza azota a un laureado país, la pandilla debe acudir a un misterio indescifrable, un viaje que nunca olvidarán. Mientras tanto, las chicas ponen en práctica el arte de la seducción para conquistar a los chicos! ¿Lo lograrán? F/D, S/V! Una historia original con acción, aventuras, romance y humor. Review!
1. Chapter 1: Ver para creer

A/N: ¡Lo que todos esperaban!

OK, seré breve porque sé que lo que interesa es la historia: Esta es una colaboración hecha entre dos escritores de nacionalidades diferentes: el honorable Sr. Oscar Shaggy y este servidor. De nuestras cabezas (premisa suya, ideas mías y un montón de creatividad junta) nació esta singular historia original. Se trata de la primera novela de Scooby-Doo escrita totalmente en lengua castellana. Completa, extensa, entretenida, fluida, emocionante, con un humor muy discreto y un misterio interesante. Para todo tipo de lectores, para gente de todos los países y razas, para chicos, chicas y adictos a la nostalgia de todas las edades. Los personajes conservan su personalidad original intacta, pues está ubicada en el universo de las series originales, así que no se preocupen por eso. Mas bien pónganse cómodos y tráiganse las papas, porque tratamos de escribir capítulos largos para que ustedes disfruten al máximo.

Les daré más detalles abajo. Por lo pronto, aquí tienen el primer capítulo de esta novela. Si dejan reviews, publico el segundo. Escribirla nos demanda una gran cantidad de tiempo, así que espero les guste.

Sin más preámbulo... ¡LEAN!

Disclaimer: Scooby-Doo y todos sus personajes y elementos son propiedad de Joe Ruby, Ken Spears, Iwao Takamoto, William Hanna y Joseph Barbera. Los eventos, personas y empresas descritas aquí se consideran ficticios. Cualquier similitud y/o parecido con la realidad con personas — vivas, fallecidas, conocidas o por conocerse —, eventos o empresas en cualquier dimensión, son meramente coincidencias sin intención de ofensa. Las referencias se indicarán sólo si el lector lo solicita en un review.

Fanfiction escrito con propósitos lúdicos y de entretenimiento sin fines de lucro.

Copyright© Derechos Reservados Originales a Hanna-Barbera Productions (Warner Bros. Animation)

* * *

Scooby-Doo y los Fantasmas de Machu Picchu.

Por Oscar Shaggy y Joe KS.

Capítulo 1: Ver para creer.

* * *

Misterios hay todos los días, por doquier. Cada pregunta debe tener su respuesta, es lo lógico. Después de todo, buscar respuestas nunca está mal… es una reacción humana, un deseo inherente en todos nosotros.

Los llaman misterios, otros les dicen "enigmas", y hay algunos que hasta podrían describirlos como "crímenes". Cualquiera de nosotros podría toparse con uno, en cualquier momento. Pero nunca uno donde el misterio estuviera tan confuso, que no pareciera posible resolverse: un misterio repleto de dudas, espionaje y terror; uno que involucra secretos, que juega con tus pensamientos… y pone en riesgo tu vida. Todos nos negaríamos a tomar la labor, por considerarla difícil. Pero nada, absolutamente nada es del todo imposible de resolver. Como dice un viejo refrán, «Para todo hay remedio, menos para la muerte». Esta, es la historia de uno de esos misterios, tan complejos como la vida misma, tan reales como tú y como yo.

Se sentía dichoso. Era una alegría que no se esforzaba en ocultar.

Hasta ese momento, su vida había transcurrido con normalidad. Bueno… «Normalidad» sería la perfecta palabra para resumir toda su existencia, de hecho.

México, pese a sus problemas políticos, sus monopolios, su robo y su narcotráfico, era aún un país hermoso a sus ojos. Y Leonardo Pérez Espinosa, un chico normal, bastante rechoncho y con un amplio párpado morado — que hacía que luciera como salido del ring—, se sentía orgulloso de haber nacido, y vivido durante los últimos 25 años allí.

Era sorpresa entonces que decidiera celebrar su cumpleaños (atrasado por cinco meses) yendo al lejano país de Perú, al sur del continente. Un lugar modernizado por su gigantesca superpoblación y con una mezcla de razas, culturas y costumbres que atraen a extranjeros y deslumbran a turistas. Ocurría que _todo lo que se imaginaba sobre tan emblemático país, no le convencía ni un_ "pellizquito" y lo dejaba "en vela" durante las noches. Soñaba con viajar, conocer el pensamiento de sus habitantes, admirar la belleza de sus paisajes y sorprenderse ante sus imponentes montañas, y ahora estaba a un paso de lograrlo. Había ahorrado durante seis meses la súper friolera de 330 mil 100 pesos mexicanos para darse buenos lujos en el Perú. ¿Cómo los consiguió? Gracias al éxito que le había producido su nuevo libro, "Trampas Manejadas en Computadora", el cual imprimía la Editorial Santrillana.

No lo podía creer. Había empezado a escribirlo en los pocos ratos libres que le dejaban sus estudios de ingeniería. Ni bien publicado, la gente lo había recibido bastante bien. Según la editorial, la mayor cantidad de ejemplares los compraba el gobierno a sus empleados, para capturar criminales. Esto lo ponía cien veces más feliz.

Así que viajó a Perú tan pronto como pudo, cargado de su laptop que le habían regalado en su cumpleaños hace cuatro años (que había recibido, sin embargo, cuatro meses más tarde después de que la rogara a principios de 2011), además de lo que es común llevar en un viaje. Un martillo ocupaba espacio en su maleta más grande. Después de lo que pensó era un extenso viaje — el primero que hacía solo y que lo había dejado fatigado—, había llegado con tranquilidad al aeropuerto internacional Jorge Chávez, en la ciudad de Lima, capital del Perú. Era un agradable 5 de julio de 2015 y el cielo se veía despejado y azul. Perfecto para viajar por el mundo. En lo que estaba buscando su maleta en la cinta transportadora, decidió ir a cambiar sus billetes; pero cuando regresó y la vio, se dio cuenta de que ésta ya había sido abierta.

— Algo anda mal — dijo —. Voy a ver si traigo todo lo que tengo.

Volvió a revisar: todas sus cosas estaban allí, no faltaba nada. No se convenció totalmente y se acomodó en la sala de espera, revisando otra vez sus cosas; pero no había nada que no tuviera. Dio por hecho que sólo se había abierto por error, e invadido por el entusiasmo de encontrarse en un país totalmente nuevo, decidió no esperar un segundo más y hacer lo primero en su lista. Ni siquiera se detuvo a pasear un rato por los alrededores. Una vez hubo revisado su equipaje, cargó con él y fue a abordar un segundo avión. Esta vez, a Cuzco.

Visitar las antiguas ruinas de Machu Picchu era, prácticamente, la razón principal por la que el joven Leonardo había decidido viajar al Perú. Una vez que llegó allá, saliendo de la ciudad, decidió tomar el tren a Ollantaytambo. Su destino, el poblado cuzqueño de Aguas Calientes. Una pequeña dotación de risa se produjo en su interior: en México había un conjunto de municipios que, por la diferencia de un mini-espacio, también se llamaba "Aguascalientes".

Explorando en su computadora y gracias a los folletos que le proporcionaron, descubrió que el lugar a donde iría, se diseñó concienzudamente a propósito, sin conexiones con las carreteras conocidas para prohibir la entrada a grandes muchedumbres, dado su valor histórico-patrimonial-cultural-turístico. No era para menos: Machu Picchu había sido declarada "Patrimonio de la Humanidad" por la Organización de las Naciones Unidas para la Educación, la Ciencia y la Cultura (UNESCO) sin mencionar que contaba con gran renombre a nivel internacional, por ser cuna de la civilización más grande y poderosa de la época prehispánica.

La mejor forma de llegar a Ollantaytambo era en tren, un medio que le había recomendado un amigo peruano que sólo conocía en internet. En el trayecto, habló con varias personas, oyó muchas experiencias e intercambió saludos con muchos rostros que más tarde no recordaría. Tranquilamente, su viaje planeado duraría quince días… no se le pasó por la cabeza que aquella experiencia única se alargaría el triple. Bueno, en realidad en ese punto nada era seguro del todo, excepto la diversión. Leonardo nunca olvidaría el viaje que estaba iniciando.

* * *

Tras tres horas en el tren (_"¡Nunca había viajado en tren, desde que los habían descontinuado en México desde 1994!"_, habría de decir Leonardo cuando le pedían que contara lo ocurrido) se registró en el hotel "Hanaqpacha",. Era un lujoso recinto, aunque las calles que lo rodeaban fueran distintas a las de su tierra. En la entrada, la gente bolteaba a mirarlo con expresión recelosa; él les saludaba y contemplaba las construcciones a su alrededor. El Perú era nuevo para él, pero allí se respiraba un aire… distinto, perturbantemente acogedor.

— ¡Bienvenidos a Aguas Calientes! — saludó el recepcionista —. Esperemos que disfrute una buena estancia.

— Gracias, señor — dijo Leonardo.

— ¿Puedo conocer el motivo de su visita?

— Vengo por vez primera a Perú.

— ¡Ah! Extranjero entonces.

— Si un mexicano es extranjero — aclaró Leonardo —, entonces sí.

— ¡ Ah, qué bien, aquí siempre nos alegramos de recibir turistas.

— He venido porque quiero visitar Machu Picchu.

— Pues quién sabe si pueda, señor: es muy difícil llegar. No hay carretera directa, porque es sensible al daño de las muchedumbres.

— Ya tuve toda la paciencia del mundo para llegar aquí — le explicó —: ahorré por cinco años para poder venir y no pienso irme.

— Pues entonces no hay pero que valga. No se diga más — dijo el recepcionista, con la amabilidad en su cansado rostro, que por primera vez le sonreía genuinamente a un turista —. ¡Quédese con nosotros, y ojalá pase buenos momentos en nuestro país!

Apenas hubo subido las escaleras y entrado a su lujoso dormitorio, decidió ducharse. La habitación ofrecía una cama de dos plazas, un buró, un televisor plasma de 40 pulgadas con antena satelital, cortinas de vivos colores… suficiente para no querer salir.

Los dos días siguientes fueron de puro relajo: dormir, comer, leer un poco, ver las series de la TV peruana. El sólo hecho de estar en el extranjero por primera vez le cautivó de tal modo, que quiso disfrutar primero esa sensación a plenitud.

No llevaba ni dos días en el recinto (no había salido entonces), cuando un tipo de lo más extraordinariamente raro se presentó en su alcoba.

— ¡Saludos, chico! — le gritó — ¡Bienvenidos al Perú!

— Nada de anuncios, nada de formalidades… el tipo sólo se apareció allí de repente, saludando al joven con extraña efusividad.

— ¿Qué? Pero ¿qué demonios hace aquí? ¿cómo se atreve a entrar sin mi permiso? ¡Sálgase de mi dormitorio!

— ¡Uuuy, pero no sea tan enojón! — exclamó —. Sólo quería invitarlo al Machu Picchu.

— ¿De parte de quién viene? — preguntó: ya le habían advertido tantas veces que no fuese tan confianzudo.

— ¡Ya va a empezar con preguntas, mi jovenazo! — le dijo el sujeto —. Pues vengo de una empresa que divierte a sus turistas; ¿qué esperaba? ¿A John Lennon? — acto seguido, se rió.

— Momento — le paró Leonardo a la alegría del individuo —. ¿Cómo rayos supo dónde estaba? ¿Quién lo mandó a mí? Yo no pedí ningún servicio.

— Nadie, nadie — exclamaba, riendo —; es que siempre vengo cuando veo caras nuevas.

Pelo revuelto y desalineado; una nariz puntiaguda llena de manchitas de paño; dientes medio rotos por la caries; y un rostro arrugado y manchado por el sol. Leonardo empezó a deducir que algo andaba mal con el sujeto desde el momento en que lo oyó mencionar ver "caras nuevas". Sin embargo, creyó en su palabra (en ese momento, una visita gratuita a Machu Picchu auspiciada por una empresa turística, y encima acompañado, sonaba bastante bien) y fue con él. Ese momento lo cambió todo. Muchos años después, Leonardo habría de recordar su experiencia en su visita a Machu Picchu; más por lo que experimentaría ahí, que por la deliciosa comida peruana.

* * *

Más adelante, cuando le preguntaron por qué aceptó acompañar al extraño aquella noche callada, Leonardo recordó el sudor frío que le invadió en ese momento. Recordaría las calles poco iluminadas al salir del hotel… las puertas de las casas, todas cerradas y durmientes. Pero sobre todo, recordaría la extraña sensación de seguridad que sintió al principio. Estaba yendo a Machu Picchu acompañado de un tipo que sabía dónde lo estaba llevando… eso era mucho mejor que hacer la travesía solo.

Fue un viaje interminable. Al poco rato de caminar, Leonardo comenzó a sentir un sabor desagradable en la boca. Intentaba quitárselo fijando la mirada en las incandescentes luces de la carretera Hiram Bingman — recomendada por el mismo sujeto — pero el sabor aún iba con él mientras caminaba.—¿no se supone que había buses para ir?—. En su país, viajar desde su natal Celaya hasta la ciudad de México tomaba sólo 7 horas… pero Machu Picchu era una civilización construida a mayor distancia. Lástima que entender esto no le tranquilizaba ni un ápice.

Había momentos de impaciencia en los que Leonardo se desesperaba (para desgracia suya ocurrían muy seguido) y este definitivamente era uno de ellos. La música de su reproductor digital no le quitaba la sensación de ahogo que venía sintiendo en la garganta.

La preocupación (o quizá lo empinado del camino) le hizo tropezar como 20 veces. Recordaba a su madre. Se arrepentía de todo. Deseaba estar echado en su cama viendo la TV, seguro y a salvo. ¿quién lo mandó a caminar en medio de ninguna parte en compañía de un sujeto a quien ni siquiera conocía? ¡Se supone que este era un viaje planeado! Fue su condenada curiosidad… esa era la única justificación que se le ocurría para encontrarse atravesando las desconocidas regiones de un país extraño…y la única razón que lo impulsaba a no dar media vuelta y regresar al hotel. Y sería esa misma curiosidad la que esa noche le cobraría la factura…. Pero en ese momento, él no lo sabía.

Pronto, su mente empezó a divagar…

¿Acaso era eso…?

No, no podía ser.

Le pareció oír que alguien murmuraba algo en un idioma que, al principio, Leonardo no pudo identificar con ninguna de las pronunciaciones que oyó, viendo videos en el sitio web YouTubet antes de salir de México. Era como estar en la oscuridad, rodeado de murmullos ahogados de gente que no existe, de la que no puedes escapar. Sonaba como si fuera un cavernícola. Eran palabras… vacías de ruido… un idioma salido de otro lugar y otro tiempo. A veces, lograba distinguir algunas palabras en español… algo como "vender", "demoler", "parque"; y algo relacionado con Pachacútec y el retorno a la ciudad.

En momentos, había diálogos entre Leonardo y el señor, como el siguiente:

— ¿Ya vamos a llegar? — preguntaba el joven, lleno de ira por la simple impaciencia.

— ¡No sea tan mexicanista señor! — le decía el tipo, en tono burlón — ¿A poco es chilango?

— ¿Cómo se atreve? — protestaba Leonardo — ¡No soy del Distrito Federal, de la Ciudad de México!

—¡Pues aguántese! — le regañó — ¡Y no proteste!

"No tiene el acento peruano, y no lo digo nada más por tener a Laura Bozzo como única referencia. Además, ¿cómo diantres supo que a los capitalinos los llaman chilangos? ¿Y de dónde se inventó la palabra 'mexicanista'?. Algo anda muy mal con este sujeto".

Analizar todas estas pistas hubiese sido lo mejor en ese momento… pero no hubo tiempo de hacerlo. Habían llegado a unas escalinatas.

— ¡Por fin llegamos, señor! — exclamó el extraño sujeto—. Cuenta la historia que Pachacútec, el primer emperador inca; llegó a estas tierras que mandó construir en 1450. Tuvo una población de 2500 habitantes, y fue gobernada por Moctezuma…

— ¡Eso es un fraude! — protestó Leonardo —. ¡La ciudad sólo tuvo máximo mil habitantes! Además, ¡Moctezuma no era peruano! — acto seguido, juró — ¡Que se muera el presidente de Telerrisa si tengo razón!

— ¿Cómo se atreve a cuestionarme? — exclamó el sujeto —. ¿O qué?, ¿acaso usted sabe más que yo?

— ¡Pues usted es bien menso! ¡No mezcle agua con aceite!

Profanando obscenidades, el tipo siguió el recorrido. "Donde sea el lugar donde haya nacido este tipo, no sabe nada sobre Perú. Mejor sé más que él", pensó Leonardo.

La noche ocultaba la majestad del paisaje cuzqueño, un cielo lleno de estrellas que querían desaparecer. Era la hermosura de los parajes de la serranía peruana, admirada por extranjeros e ignorada por gran parte de la población local. Sus ojos contemplaban algo que todo país envidiaría tener, y que nunca antes había conocido. "¡Qué bonito es lo bonito!".

Llegaron al foso seco que daba paso al sector urbano, y un silencio de muerte envolvió aquel lugar. Sombras infinitas asomaban en las líneas de aquellas escaleras interminables… Leonardo se dio vuelta para asegurarse de que no estaba solo… y sus ojos lo decepcionaron: sólo miraron espacio vacío.

El sujeto que hasta entonces lo había acompañado ya no estaba a su lado. Bajando la mirada, le pareció ver que el hombre se cayó de las escaleras; pero sólo había silencio. Sus gritos de auxilio no fueron pronunciados. Había desaparecido, y los ojos del joven no podían ubicarlo en aquella oscuridad.

"Bueno, ya estamos aquí así que ¿por qué no?", pensó, y decidió seguir adelante. Al diablo con ese sujeto, al fin y al cabo era un ignorante que no sabía nada. De pronto, Leonardo se hallaba solo en aquel mundo de tinieblas.

Si él hubiese decidido darse vuelta y correr, esta historia habría sido distinta; pero la curiosidad le hizo adentrarse en aquella insondable oscuridad. Firmes pasos, ahora más tranquilo que antes. Bajando… bajando…, videocámara en mano, capturando las sombras de la penumbra.

Las escalinatas acabaron y, con calma, llegó a "El Jardín Botánico".

De repente, la poca luminaria que había en el lugar se apagó. Instantáneamente miró su reloj: las once de la noche. El viento se hizo cómplice de las tinieblas y se llevó toda su serenidad… y toda su cordura.

Se sintió perdido y, de pronto, el esqueleto fantasma de un guerrero se materializó ante sus ojos, desafiante y agresivo. Sus ojos eran dos pozos negros, dos agujeros de fuego que le helarían la sangre a cualquier cristiano.

— ¡LÁRGUESE DE ESTE SITIOOOOOO!

Y Leonardo se sintió muerto.

Era el brillo de los viejos huesos de la calavera, tragados por la muerte. Sus oídos ya no funcionaban; aquella amenaza los había ensordecido. Se oyeron numerosas explosiones. El suelo se sacudió tanto que, por un momento, el joven se sintió un ángel que flotaba sobre él, viéndolo todo, ajeno y parte a la vez de un infierno real. Ya no estaba en sus cabales… fue un momento de horror que le paralizó la voz y le impidió reaccionar. Empezó a hacerse para atrás cuando, de la nada, el cielo despidió un mar de flechas ardientes, todas cayendo como una lluvia dispuesta a empapar de fuego a un solo objetivo.

Leonardo corrió. Salió despavorido y lleno de terror y desesperación, tan rápido que no pudo recoger su gorra. Mientras corría, recordó que su videocámara seguía encendida, lo cual era bueno por si tenía que demostrar evidencia. De lo contrario nadie iba a creer lo que le había sucedido.

La adrenalina le impulsó a caminar más rápido. A ratos, sentía que esas flechas de fuego venían detrás, listas para quemarlo vivo. Sin embargo, el miedo no evitó que acabara extraviándose. Pasó más de 6 horas vagando sin rumbo, con los ojos cansados e imágenes de gente muerta dispuesta a matarlo en la mente, antes de que un campesino lo encontrara y lo llevase a su hotel de regreso.

* * *

Amanecía en el Cuzco, y el sol había decidido negar su presencia por unas horas más. Leonardo despertó creyendo estar en ninguna parte, encontrarse perdido y solo… unos segundos después descubrió que se hallaba en su habitación.

¿Todo había sido un sueño?

No, generalmente los sueños se olvidan al poco tiempo, pero los fantasmales recuerdos seguían marcados en su cerebro. Su reloj seguía en su muñeca, diciéndole que la noche anterior fue real, que había llegado al hotel y caído dormido sin darse cuenta, y que ahora eran las 10:30 AM.

Muchas ideas daban vueltas en su mente. Se arrepentía de haber venido a un país lejano, estar en una cama con sábanas que no eran tan cómodas como las de su casa allá en Celaya…

"Yo no sé cómo diantres me dejé convencer de ir a Perú. Si no me regreso a México, es porque no tengo nada que hacer por allá. Pero no puedo quedarme aquí… ¡mi visita a Machu Picchu se ha ido al agua!"

Y era cierto. Lo que experimentó en el recinto había sido real y… un segundo… ¿dijo real?

O sea que… ¿Machu Picchu estaba lleno de almas en pena que le habían gritado que los dejara en paz? Otros turistas podrían espantarse y acabar con traumas psicológicos… y lo peor, el turismo en el Perú iba a disminuir exponencialmente. ¡No podía permitir que eso pasara, tenía que hacer algo! ¡avisar al ejército, a la policía, a los guardaparques, a Batman… a quien fuera!

Estaba arriesgando su credibilidad. Las autoridades seguro lo iban a tomar por un loco, ¡lo mandarían a Aguas Turbulentas de por vida! Pero alguien tenía que enterarse de esto, y además ¡tenía pruebas! Rápidamente, revisó su videocámara: rebobinó hasta la parte en que se acercaba al jardín… un segundo de la imagen del fantasma bastó para que se convenciera de que las tenía.

Empacó sus cosas y emprendió camino a Lima. Las autoridades iban a escucharlo, esto era algo que no se podía ocultar y tenía que ser solucionado inmediatamente. Ya en Cuzco no tenía más que hacer; una noche en "Machu Picchu" le había bastado para no querer regresar, por lo menos hasta que las personas indicadas se hicieran cargo, y ahora era su misión avisarles. El rumbo había cambiado.

— ¿Ya se va? ¿Tan pronto? Preguntó el recepcionista al verlo bajar, maletas en mano.

— Sí— declaró Leonardo —. Cambio de planes.

— Pues… normal pero, ya sabe que aquí siempre es bienvenido.

— Gracias — dijo Leonardo y se fue; sin dar ni un centavo de propina.

El vuelo a Lima fue sencillo… Oh, ¿a quién engaño? Para empezar, Leonardo tuvo problemas para encontrar una tienda donde vendieran DVDs… y lo peor era que nadie entendía bien lo que quería, porque en el Perú la palabra "DVD" se pronuncia de forma distinta. Luego, cuando llegó al aeropuerto no lo dejaron pasar con su maleta. ¿Por qué?: una navaja adherida que no podía sacar (y quién sabe quién diablos la había puesto ahí) había hecho sonar las barras de seguridad detectora de metales.

— ¿Y ésa navaja señor? Preguntó el inspector de seguridad.

— No sé cómo apareció allí.

— Sí claro, y yo soy el Súper Agente 86 — le cuestionó el guardia, con un ácido sarcasmo similar al que tendría Gregory House —. Mire no me haga perder el tiempo por favor y dígame dónde la consiguió y para qué planea usarla.

— Si le digo que no sé — se justificó Leonardo —, es porque no tengo idea de cómo llegó eso a mi maleta. Ni siquiera tengo dinero para comprar armas así.

— Tendremos que quedarnos con la maletita entonces, señor Pérez. Pero cómprese otra, al fin y al cabo nosotros no vamos a gastar— le informó el guardia, al ver que Leonardo no tenía antecedentes criminales.

Luego de ir a las tiendas Duty Free por una nueva maleta, Leonardo pudo por fin subirse al avión que lo llevaría a su destino. La 3 veces coronada villa, lo recibió con un cielo grisáceo y una urbe repleta de gente, centros comerciales y automóviles veloces (cuyos conductores evidentemente no sabían leer porque no respetaban las señales de tránsito). Lima era una ciudad superpoblada en crecimiento constante cuyas calles aparentaban modernidad; un territorio que hace a penas un siglo no era más que un basto puñado de haciendas. Una metrópolis donde todos hablaban a la vez y por eso nadie se entendía, pero a la vez, un lugar que ofrecía de todo y para todos.

* * *

Tras desayunar, tomó un taxi para dirigirse al Ministerio de Defensa. Pensó que, estando en el Perú, el trámite para entrar sería más fácil que en México (_no hacían grandes avances por allá, a menos que uno fuera muy influyente o tuviera un buen "colchón" de billetes_), pero se llevó un chasco: las cosas eran iguales aquí y en todas partes.

— ¡Hey, amigo! ¿se puede saber qué haces curioseando ahí? ¿qué quieres? — preguntó una joven rubia de rostro aburrido, sentada ante un escritorio, cruzada de piernas y con una minifalda que dejaba ver sus curvas (y algo más).

— Es que necesito al Ministro de Defensa, señorita.

— El señor está ocupado amigo, — dijo la secretaria —. Vuelve más tarde.

— ¡Es que es urgente! — dijo Leonardo, exasperado.

— No hay nada tan urgente como para molestar al ministro — le reprochó la secre — así que te me vas.

— ¡Machu Picchu está invadida por esqueletos fantasmas!

— Sí, sí — exclamó, sarcástica —; y el ayuntamiento tiene ratas. Ya te dije que vuelvas más tarde, amigo.

Y al salir, le pareció oír a la secre diciendo algo como: "Suerte buscando novia, perdedor".

OK, eso dolió un poquito, pero no lo hirió: Leonardo ya estaba acostumbrado a cierta dotación de maltrato. Pero bueno, era comprensible que no lo atendieran con esa apariencia: rostro cansado, sudoroso por el calor, pelo revuelto, una playera arrugada de dos días y unos zapatos tenis que parecía que nunca limpiaba. No era extraño que no le hicieran caso. Igual, oír eso de los labios de una chica hermosa, quien seguro tenía cientos de novios mañana tarde y noche y no estaría con él ni aunque le pagaran… pues, lo deja a uno algo desanimado; decidió encarecidamente esperar otro día y fue a un hotel a asearse, cambiarse y pasar la noche.

* * *

Al día siguiente, estaba parado en las puertas del Ministerio de Comercio Exterior y Turismo. Esto no podía quedarse así, alguien tenía que escucharlo, estaba presentando una queja legítima y se supone que toda persona debía ser escuchada.

Una amable secretaria solitaria, de pelo castaño y con una nariz demasiado grande para sus 21 añitos, lo atendió.

— Ministerio de Comercio Exterior y Turismo, ¿qué se le ofrece?

— Mi nombre es Leonardo señorita, vengo a dar una queja.

— Claro, dígame su problema.

— Se trata de Machu Picchu, de ahí vengo.

— ¿Qué tiene? ¿le trataron mal? ¿No hay dónde comer? ¡No me diga que lo quisieron coimear señor! ¡Ay no, en verdad lo sentimos…!

— No, no es eso — le dijo Leonardo. Y sacó su videocámara en la que puso un DVD, recién quemado.

— ¿Y… está seguro de que esto no lo hizo con Premiere o con After, o con Avid? ¡Porque esos programas son muy buenos!

— No señorita, en verdad ocurrió. ¡Fue una experiencia horrorosa!

— Señor ministro — habló la secretaria por el intercomunicador, en tono preocupado —, aquí hay un _muchachito_ con una queja muy seria. Tiene que verlo inmediatamente.

— Déjelo pasar, señorita Ríos.

Leonardo se sorprendió por la apariencia física del ministro peruano de defensa: parecía una versión alternativa de Ricardo Salinas Pliego, por el pelo, sólo que este tenía una apariencia más ruda.

— Cómo está, mi nombre es Juan Carlos González Martinot, Ministro de comercio exterior y turismo. ¿En qué puedo ayudarlo?

— Saludos, ministro González. Mi nombre es Leonardo Pérez, y quisiera reportarle un problema con Machu Picchu, señor.

— ¿Qué ocurre? ¿mucho ratero?

— H-h-hayu-u-u-n-n-n-a-a-a-aho-o-o-rd-d-d-a-a-a-a… — tartamudeó Leonardo. El condenado nerviosismo no le dejaba hablar.

— ¿Horda de qué? ¡hable de una vez pues hombre! — gritó, desesperado.

— ¡De esqueletos fantasmas! — declaró asustado.

Hubo tres incómodos segundos de silencio… justo los que necesitaba el ministro para echarse a reír.

— ¿Qué es tan gracioso? —se desesperó el joven.

— Oiga, no me venga con cuentos, pues. El Machu Picchu es una zona arqueológica, declarada Patrimonio de la Humanidad — declaró el incrédulo ministro—. Es inaccesible, está bien cuidada y bien resguardada. Y luego usted, muy suelto de huesos, viene a decirme que hay una horda de esqueletos fantasmas. Qué buena broma amigo en serio en serio, tuve un día fatal pero usted me lo alegró. ¡Bien ah!

— ¡Pero es cierto! — protestó el mexicano— ¡Si no me cree, vea esto!

Y le mostró el DVD, y el político vió la aparición del esqueleto fantasma del guerrero. Todas esas flechas ardientes cayendo del cielo bastaron para que su expresión cambiara.

— Ya… y ¿esto no lo hizo con After o…? — preguntó el ministro, ya que no le daba mucho crédito. Si se podían incluir OVNI's en las películas, insertar espectros no era nada.

— ¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetir que no lo edité? ¡es en serio! — exclamó Leonardo.

— Ya. Mire, nosotros tomaremos atención a su queja — declaró el ministro, aunque en ese momento no estaba seguro de qué diablos hacer—. ¿Puede dejarnos su vídeo?

— Quédeselo, tengo más DVD en mi maleta — dijo Leonardo, bajando los hombros —. Si me permite un consejo, señor Ministro, yo le propondría llamar a "Misterio a la Orden."

— ¿Y eso con qué se come?

— Son un grupo de jóvenes, que se dedican a asuntos paranormales. Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Vilma Dinkley, Shaggy Rogers y Scooby-Doo. Pero no sé cómo telefonearles — concluyó el joven, desconfiando de sus propias palabras. Después de todo, nadie te toma en serio cuando mencionas a Scooby-Doo (eso debe cambiar, por cierto).

— Gracias por todo, joven, aunque no creo que lo necesitemos… — esa ni el propio Ministro se la creía.

— Leonardo Pérez a sus órdenes, señor.

— Espere — le pidió el señor ministro —. Como sólo usted sabe del… asunto, le pido que no le hable de esto ni a su sombra. A cambio, le ofreceremos un lugar seguro donde pueda quedarse hasta que lo resolvamos. El ministerio solventará la mitad de los gastos, un hotel de tres estrellas con todo incluido.

— Muy bien — aceptó Leonardo. ¿qué más podía pedir? La denuncia estaba formalmente hecha y ahora sólo quedaba esperar a que las autoridades peruanas tomaran cartas en el asunto, así que se retiró, por fin, a descansar tranquilo.

* * *

El gobierno tardaría un tiempo en resolver el "asuntito". El político peruano promedio no tenía idea de qué hacer en una situación así; ¿acaso a los fantasmas se les puede matar con armas o exterminarlos como insectos? No, pero si no solucionaban esto rápido, los cobradores del santuario no ganarían su platita y renunciarían. Pronto, la gente empezaría a notar que algo extraño sucedía, y nadie necesitaba enterarse de esto. Podían solucionarlo rápido y sin armar escándalos. Así que hizo lo único que se le vino a la cabeza: llamó a médiums, parasicólogos, a los investigadores del grupo Darma… todos salieron traumados. Nada sirvió. Reinaldo Dos Santos fue traído de urgencia, todo para que dijera esto:

— "Grandes problemas se avecinan en el hogar de los incas. En 2016, explosiones, inundaciones y terremotos azotarán a esta zona. Nadie estará a salvo en la residencia de Pachacútec. Tengan cuidado…."

Sí, y la conductora de "Reporte Dominical" lo miraba con cara de asustada y trataba de esconder su miedo ante cámaras. El pronóstico de Reinaldo no le dio calma a nadie, y lo peor era que la noticia había salido a la luz.

"Oigan, a este tipo no lo vuelvan a llamar nunca en su vida," ordenó el gerente de Fregüencia Te Anima.

El presidente del Perú, hasta el momento, no le había dado importancia al problema que estaba a dos dedos de enfrentar y, en cambio, se había dedicado a asuntos más relevantes como inaugurar obras y lucirse ante la gente. "Sólo un loco que vino a quejarse," dijeron. "Nadie le cree" dijeron. "¿qué tan grave puede ponerse esto?"

Bastante, y más cuando llega una persona del extranjero para gritártela en la cara.

* * *

— ¿Ahí está bien, señorita Cyrus?

— ¡Un segundo! Mitchel, abrázame más fuerte… así. Ahora, sólo para ensayar… mmm, me encantan tus besos.

Miley Cyrus y Mitchel Musso habían llegado al Perú entre aplausos, fans en el aeropuerto, firmas de autógrafos, apariciones televisivas y toda la cosa. Luego de que acabara su serie, el pájaro cantor de América había caído en el olvido: sus discos no se vendían, todo porque Billy Ray se negó a seguir ayudándola, dejó de escribirle las canciones y la echó por haberlo dejado en vergüenza con sus bien sabidas "escapadas". Tuvo que protagonizar películas de bajo presupuesto e incluso apareció en algunas cintas… ejem, bueno, digamos que en una faceta completamente distinta a la acostumbrada. Un día fue a buscar a un amigo al que quería ver… y acabó reflotando su carrera. Bueno, todos la miraban como "la novia de Mitchel Musso" ahora pero no importaba, el asunto era que estaba con él y tenía dinero otra vez. ¡Adiós a las películas indecentes!

— Wow, Miles. En el resto del mundo como que ya no eres tan famosa, pero en estos países de Latinoamérica te reciben como la Hannah de siempre y tienes fans a montones. Curioso ¿no? —preguntaba Musso.

— ¡Oh, sí… lo bueno es que ahora estamos juntos — decía Miley, su característico acento sureño adornando su voz. —Eres maravilloso Taters; vales más que todos los patanes con los que he estado. "Y además por fin tengo a alguien que me escriba las canciones," pensaba para sus adentros. Estaba con Mitchel porque lo amaba ¿o era por el dinero? Bueno, es igual.

— Lo curioso es que tu camarógrafo haya visto fantasmas aquí Miles. Quizá deberíamos…

En eso, todas las luces se apagaron.

— ¡Jerry, si las luces no vuelven en 5 segundos te despido! ¿me escuchaste? — gritó la muchacha, acomodándose su peluca rubia para salir bien en el video.

— Pero señorita Cyrus, yo no fui, fue…

— ¡LÁRGUENSE DE ESTE SITIOOOOOO!

— Este… ¿cómo dices que dijo el deshuesado?

— ¡Vámonos de aquí Miles!

* * *

Leonardo había presentado su denuncia un miércoles 7 de julio y el presidente ni caso. Una semana después, Miley Cyrus mandaba una protesta con el mismo ministro y todo el Perú ponía atención. El camarógrafo de Miley, quien había venido al Perú para grabar el disco "PerufortheWorld" con su novio, reportó la presencia de fantasmas. Miley no le había tomado crédito hasta que lo experimentó.

— ¡Esto es inconcebible! — declaró el representante de Cyrus, el cual trabajaba para Disney en Perú —. ¡La cantante no puede filmar su nuevo éxito, con espectros merodeando el lugar!

Al oír la noticia, críticos extranjeros y nacionales no sabían qué era más increíble: que hubieran entidades espectrales en Machu Picchu, o que alguien calificara como "nuevo éxito" a las canciones de Cyrus. La noticia se esparció más rápido que chisme de mercado y con el pasar de los días, se puso peor:

Paul McCartney iba a ofrecer un concierto gratis en la Antigua Entrada, tal y como lo había hecho en México el 20 de abril en el Zócalo, pero lo había cancelado al escuchar los rumores; Steve Ballmer, el líder detrás de Microsoft, había planeado visitar el Perú y vacacionar en Machu Picchu… sí, adivinaron, en su lugar se fue a Argentina. Gloria Estefan canceló todo plan de ir (pese a que Gian Marco se lo rogó y suplicó) provocando ira e indignación en la opinión pública peruana.

"Gloria Estefan nos odia", "Gobierno atado de manos", "Autoridades aún no dan la cara," decían los titulares.

El Perú ganaba infamia internacional. En México, la prensa en todas sus plataformas — generalmente reconocida a nivel continental por sus contenidos amarillistas y sensacionalistas — había exagerado más de la cuenta el rumor: habían llegado al extremo de declarar que la gente moría nada más llegando al lugar.

— ¡Esto ya es el colmo! — bramó furiosísimo el presidente del Perú, Vicente Cisneros Sánchez, temblando de enojo —. ¡Estamos perdiendo turistas por culpa de esqueletos fantasmas, y ahora el pueblo pide revocatoria! — vociferaba a gritos. Por suerte, nadie lo oía (había mandado fortificar las paredes de palacio para evitar más escándalos familiares).

— Pero señor presidente— dijo el Ministro de Comercio Exterior y Turismo, justificándose —, ¿cómo iba a creer yo que había una verdadera horda de esqueletos fantasmas rondando el lugar? ¡Sonaba imposible! ¡y ya lo he intentado todo!

— ¡Pues haz algo que sí resulte, hombre! — exclamó el presidente —. ¡Esto está llegando más lejos de lo que pensé!

— Es inútil, señor presidente. Nadie ha podido combatir esos espíritus señor ¿entiende?

— Machu Picchu es una de las siete maravillas del mundo moderno, ¡y no es posible que ahora, un grupo de esqueletos fantasmas se aparezca así de repente y ahuyente a los turistas! ¡Cantantes, estrellas de Hollywood, arqueólogos, investigadores… todos han quedado asustadas, ya no van a venir aquí! ¡El turismo se va a ir al diablo! ¡o me solucionas este problema cuanto antes o te reemplazo!

— La frustración del mandatario acababa de llegar al límite. El Ministro quería que reventara de un puñetazo el vidrio de su despacho, para salir huyendo como la gallina que era.

— ¿Ya ve por qué quiero cerrar permanentemente la entrada? — declaró el Ministro de Seguridad, el General Pedro Hernández Santana, allí presente cada vez que el presidente convocaba —. ¡Esto es una evidente obra de los porros!

— ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver? — preguntó el presidente.

— Que si cerramos permanentemente la entrada — explicó —, ya no habrían problemas.

— Ay sí tú, ¡qué endemoniadamente fácil es para ti decirlo! Y luego qué, ¿nadie viene? Además, el pueblo cercano obtiene solvencia del sitio. ¿De dónde sacamos para mantener a Machu Picchu? ¿Y los fondos que obtenemos del turismo qué, se van?

— Un ratito un ratito… creo que tengo la solución — dijo el Ministro de Comercio Exterior y Turismo. Y luego, bajando la voz— Todo lo que hemos intentado para resolver este misterio no ha funcionado por una sola razón.

Y entonces, sacando una _tablet_ de su portafolio y poniéndola sobre el escritorio del presidente, continuó:

— Señor, me temo que sólo existe en este mundo un grupo de personas lo suficientemente inteligentes, fuertes, temerarias y, sobre todo, extremadamente valientes como para solucionar este problema. Son héroes, grandes personas extraordinarias y de carácter sumamente serio, que no le temen a absolutamente nada. ¡Sólo ellos podrán salvarnos…!

Y en la pantalla, aparecieron cinco siluetas.

— ¡Sigan corriendo chicos, nos están alcanzando! — gritó un muchacho rubio, que llevaba un pañuelito alrededor del cuello. Abrazada a él, una muchacha esbelta y pelirroja trataba de esconderse y no mirar.

— ¡Shaggy, Shaggy! ¿Estás bien? gritaba una chica pequeña con anteojos, antes de que un muchacho alto y delgado la tomara en sus brazos.

— ¡Sí Vilma, pero la próxima vez que tengamos que resolver un misterio, no nos levantaremos de la cama a menos que nos ofrezcan comida grátis, y una vida libre de fantasmas! —gritaba aquel chico con una voz increíblemente llena de pánico.

— ¿Esos? Pero si son apenas unos adolescentes y un perro!

— ¿Y además se visten como si estuviéramos en los 60! ¿ellos son los que supuestamente van a ayudarnos?

— Sí — exclamó el ministro —. ¡Son "Misterio a la Orden"! ¡Resuelven misterios… es su pasatiempo!

— ¿Pasatiempo? No, no, no hijito… coleccionar estampas es un pasatiempo; ir a patinar los sábados es un pasatiempo… ¿pero resolver misterios? — dijo el Ministro de seguridad —. Además ¿cómo se supone que los encontraremos?

— ¿Quién tiene todas las respuestas a los problemas de la vida…? ¡Pues san Internet de la Piedad! Déjenme ver si lo averiguo… a ver… dónde encontrarlos… a ver… ¡aquí está! parece que viven en un lugar llamado Cueva Cristal… California. ¡Y aquí hay un teléfono!

— ¡Pues llámalos! — exclamó el presidente —. No tenemos nada que perder y además, hay que parar esto como sea. ¡PERO RÁPIDO! ¡MEJOR SI ES PARA HOY! — y luego, viendo a su Ministro de Seguridad—: Y tú, cierra todos los accesos a Machu Picchu. Nadie puede entrar o salir del recinto fuera de horario.

— ¿Está seguro, señor presidente?

— ¿Acaso yo no te parezco seguro? — preguntó el presidente, señalándose la cara. No era un adonnis exactamente.

— Por eso decía que cerremos la entrada, qué buena idea — murmuró el ministro de seguridad, sumiso.

Machu Picchu era lo que más turistas atraía y nadie cambiaría eso. Ni siquiera unos esqueletos de pacotilla. La historia de toda una nación estaba en juego.

Pero este sería un juego que nadie iba a ganar.

* * *

A/N: Tan tan taaaaan… ¿y? ¿les gustó?

OK, ahora sí explico cómo nació esta historia. Oscar, al igual que yo, es fanático de Scooby-Doo, y de nuestras largas pláticas surgieron ideas para homenajear a estos personajes inmortales de Hanna-Barbera. No iba a ser difícil, pues juntando su habilidad para hilar historias y mi conocimiento de los personajes y el universo ya había novela. Sólo teníamos que hallar la trama principal: buscando lugares que la pandilla nunca antes ha visitado, elegimos el más fascinante histórica y culturalmente hablando: Perú. Pese a que muchas de las ideas originales de esta novela son mías, el responsable por haberla escrito es Oscar, aunque es un proyecto conjunto entre ambos, nuestro homenaje a las series que revolucionaron el mundo: Scooby-Doo ¿dónde estás? (1969) y su secuela Scooby-Doo! Misterios S.A. la única que le ha hecho justicia a la calidad de la original, dándole nueva vida a la franquicia que había caído en la mediocridad desde los años 80 (a excepción de algunas películas como la isla de los zombies o un verano espeluznante). Hemos respetado totalmente la caracterización de los personajes, este es un aspecto de la novela que está bien cuidado, así que no se preocupen.

Oscar se encarga de diseñar las tramas principales con nuestras ideas, y yo cumplo el trabajo de convertirla en novela, supervisar la caracterización y hacerla fluir para que les guste más. Aunque tratamos de mantener las descripciones y pasajes tan reales como podemos, muchos también son ficticios, nos tomamos mucha libertad para parodiar todo lo que se nos ocurre, en todos los sentidos, inspirados en el humor irónico de Scooby-Doo! Misterios S.A. que ha marcado una nueva tendencia y ahora es alabada por fans y no fans. Intentamos insertar la mayor cantidad de parodias y referencias de todo aquello que nos gusta y disgusta… en eso se basa el humor de esta novela. Si quieren que insertemos una referencia a cualquier cosa… dejen un review con su pedido, no sean tímidos. La novela está ubicada en el año 2015 porque es muy probable que muchas cosas hayan cambiado para entonces, pero nos hemos tomado licencia creativa para meter parodias y referencias. ¡En el próximo capítulo aparece la pandilla y ahí sabrán por qué!

¿Quieren seguir leyendo la primera novela de Scooby-Doo escrita en lengua castellana? ¡Todo lo que tienen que hacer es… escribir tantos comentarios como puedan en la cajita de abajo! Es simple: tomen el mouse, bajen un poquito más… otro poquito… ¡ahí está! ¡Dejen muchos reviews y verán lo que sucede!

Joe


	2. Chapter 2: Designios del corazón

A/N: Bienvenidos otra vez!

Antes que todo gracias por los comentarios. Les traigo el segundo capítulo de esta gran novela de Scooby-Doo: lleno de humor, profundidad y por supuesto, las referencias respectivas, a ver si adivinan cuáles son! Me deprime un poco ver que poca gente está leyéndola, pero supongo que luego de que lean este gran capítulo tendrá más visitas y favoritos. Pero luego de que lean este capítulo van a tener que ser pacientes y esperar por el tercero: no voy a tener conexión a internet por varias semanas así que por favor esperen y sigan comentando. Mientras tanto, yo iré trabajando en el tercer capítulo: el gran Oscar Shaggy ya delineó las tramas principales, sólo falta que yo las convierta en novela para que ustedes la puedan leer. Escribir esta historia es un trabajo que nos demanda gran cantidad de tiempo y mucha concentración, pero lo hacemos porque amamos a Scooby-Doo y tratamos de hacer lo mejor como fans que somos y darles a ustedes lo mejor que podemos. Espero que sepan apreciarlo... dejándonos un comentario al salir!

Ahora sí, me callo, LEAN Y COMENTEN! Nos vemos abajo!

* * *

Scooby-Doo! y los fantasmas de Machu Picchu

Por Oscar Shaggy y Joe KS.

Capítulo 2: Designios del corazón

* * *

El año 2015 había llegado a su parte media, y el mundo se hallaba en la mitad del camino del destino y la vida, entre la tristeza y la paranoia. Sacudido por acontecimientos cada vez más distantes del frío pasado, el tercer planeta pasando el Sol giraba sin detenerse, tratando de aguantar el daño ambiental que una raza le había infringido (y seguro continuaría infringiéndole) desde hace siglos. El tiempo no se detenía y la Tierra soportaba años y años de polución, deforestación y gasto innecesario (causado por la ignorancia que poco a poco habría de llevarla a la destrucción total) mientras que, inmersos en su pequeño mundito de juguete, sus habitantes, los supuestamente "inteligentes" seres humanos se distraían con sus propios pero tribiales asuntos:

Brasil había organizado el Mundial de Fútbol el año anterior pero, irónicamente y en circunstancias extrañas, Sudáfrica ganaría el torneo a 4 años de haberlo hecho; Río sería la sede de los Juegos Olímpicos 2016 y no había un sólo atleta que no se preparara para la justa. En todo el mundo, las noticias no hablaban de otra cosa (este año, los competidores más fuertes eran México, Perú, Estados Unidos y el reciente campeón Sudáfrica) por lo que agencias como URPI y ATP se apresuraban a informar al detalle desde sus respectivas sedes de origen.

El fraude de "El Final del Mundo con Sede en México" había hecho que éste se volviera "vergüenza planetaria" (así lo calificaba la prensa internacional), aunado a una fuerte crisis económica en dicho país que provocara la venta de estudios de doblaje oral, como el reconocido "Alucinaciones Cósmicas", quienes tenían una planilla reducida de 5 gentes sin ningún talento en el doblaje. Las naciones del mundo amenazaban con levantarse la una contra la otra, mientras la vida de miles de personas peligraba no a causa de algún holocausto nuclear, si no debido a la pugna por una pequeña cosa elemental con la cual encender la llama del futuro: el agua.

La industria hollywoodense continuaba arruinándole la infancia a millones, produciendo películas basadas en clásicos televisivos y, como es de esperarse, echándolas a perder con actores sin talento, efectos mediocres y tramas sin sentido. El último de sus "intentos" había sido "Mi vida con Helena," un live-action basado en una serie ochentera sobre un inventor que crea una robot programada para actuar como una adolescente y su familia debe ayudarlo a mantener su identidad en secreto.

¿Cómo les quedó? Bueno… digamos que nunca el término "infancia destruida" estuvo mejor empleado.

Machu Picchu ya era "_trending topic"_ en diversas redes sociales, como "Tritter" y "Fakebook," con hashtags populares como "#MachuPicchuEspanta" y "#SanctuaryOfDeath". Pero mientras un país pensaba en formas de no perder a sus turistas, había una ciudad que los tenía a montones.

* * *

Cueva Cristal era un lugar que daría sus recursos, su economía y sus ciudadanos por ser escenario de eventos macabros, terroríficos y paranormales… todo a cambio de tener turismo barato. Y sus propios habitantes no sólo lo sabían si no que se jactaban de su renombre como "el lugar más encantado de la Tierra." Entre los lugares más frecuentados, hasta el día de hoy, están el museo de cera, el parque de diversiones del Sr. Jenkins que construyó a Charly el robot, y el viejo aeropuerto abandonado donde fue visto el fantasma del otro mundo. En los suburbios del pueblo, se ubica un pueblo fantasma de nombre Ciudad de Oro donde el Minero 49 volvió a la vida en los días de la vieja California.

Cueva Cristal quedaba precisamente en este estado: era uno de los tantos pueblos fundados por los conquistadores españoles en la época de la colonia, lo que lo convertía en punto obligatorio para todo historiador. Si uno caminaba por las extensas y hermosas playas que rodeaban la ciudad, podía verlos reunidos cerca al muelle, recién salidos del museo del condado.

— Nos estamos preparando para zarpar. Vamos a investigar al cementerio de los barcos; dicen que ahí falleció el capitán Cuttler, un buzo cuyo barco se fue a pique."

Sí, sabemos que suena peligroso — te respondían—, ¡pero bueno, al fin y al cabo la gente no reconoce nuestro trabajo de todos modos! ¿Qué tenemos que perder?

Cueva Cristal estaba situada en el condado de Orange, bañada por las costas del Pacífico y cuyos habitantes aún bailaban al ritmo del jazz, el Twist y el rock & roll. Días que sabían a brisa marina y a prosperidad, porque el pueblo era un auténtico imán para turistas.

Y todo eso pudo haber sido verdad, de no ser por…

por…

* * *

— ¡Y me hubiera salido con la mía, de no ser por estos chicos entrometidos!

Ella no entendía por qué le causaba tanta emoción oír esa frase. Quizá era el sentimiento de victoria que le daba. Esa adrenalina que le recorría todo el cuerpo, sabiendo que otro delincuente pagaría por lo que había hecho. Esa frase también significaba tiempo libre con las personas que más quería. En serio, los amaba más que a sus propios padres, que la hacían levantarse tan temprano y trabajar en aquel museo que, francamente, había empezado a repugnarla. ¿Saben lo aburrido que es leer cosas que ya sabes y presentar a monstruos y fantasmas a gente extraña, sabiendo que todos ellos eran más falsos que político en campaña?

Pero amaba a sus amigos y no hay duda que ellos también sentían lo mismo.

Cuatro jóvenes y un gran danés. El grupo que hacían no tenía sentido, empezando por el hecho de que sus personalidades eran totalmente distintas. Pero se querían.

Aunque alguna vez llegaran a hacerse daño (ella sabía que eso nunca pasaría) eran inseparables. En la mansión de Daphne, mirando las estrellas en el telescopio de Vilma, sentados las madrugadas frías en la Máquina del Misterio, despiertos conversando hasta que el sueño los vencía. Jugando en el parque con Scooby, el único perro del mundo que pasó tanto tiempo entre humanos que aprendió a hablar.

Esa ni Shaggy la entendía, pero todo el mundo se alegraba porque Scooby-Doo podía expresar todo lo que sentía y deseaba, y comunicarse fácilmente con todos. Alguien, por alguna razón, le había dado el don de hablar y tenía a los mejores amigos para compartirlo. Ella lo quería mucho, aunque últimamente su mente había empezado a llenarse de dudas.

* * *

"¡Están maldecidos!"

Vilma Dinkley alzó la cabeza y volvió a apoyarla en la almohada, derramando sobre ella sus castaños cabellos. ¡Se supone que las vacaciones se habían hecho para dormir hasta tarde pero no! su cerebro, siempre lleno de ideas lógicas y ordenadas, había tenido la grandiosa idea de despertarla a las…

Estiró sus piernas y levantó un poquito las caderas, extendiendo el brazo para tomar sus anteojos. Un reloj de split-flat (un reloj icónico que tenía cartones, que juntos, mostraban la hora con números inscritos en unos cuadritos que giraban para cambiar la hora según el momento del día) le indicó que eran las seis de la mañana. Afortunadamente, sus movimientos no habían despertado a Daphne, quien dormía a su lado, pacífica y serena, como un ángel.

Los anteojos se alejaron de su naricita y volvieron a su lugar. Nadie más que Shaggy sabía que, secretamente le encantaba no tenerlos puestos… así podía relajarse mejor. Nada de luz; sólo una oscuridad que le daba una bienvenida a sus sueños adolescentes, una oscuridad lógica, sin dolor… sin emociones.

Volvió a echarse en aquella cama (que le quedaba muy grande, debido a su pequeña estatura), echó un brazo alrededor del cuerpo dormido de su mejor amiga, los primeros rayos del sol dejando un par de hermosos ojos con tintes de verde al descubierto, y pensó en lo lindo que era dormir en una cama y no en algún hotel o en la Máquina del Misterio.

Este verano todos habían decidido relajarse; no habían salido a recorrer las afueras de la ciudad en la camioneta como siempre… estaban entusiasmados por una llamada que un personaje misterioso, conocido apenas como el "Señor E", les había hecho unas semanas atrás. El tipo había dicho algo de una maldición, un secreto que nadie debió revelar y que el verdadero misterio apenas había empezado. Bien pudo haber sido un bromista… aun así, la idea de tener un verdadero monstruo en un pueblo donde nada era real, hacía que su mente analítica se acelerara a 100 por hora.

Resulta que ella y sus amigos trabajaban en equipo — aún lo hacen —, resolviendo misterios que para el común de la gente parecerían inexplicables, cosas que la policía o el ejército no se interesaba en atender. Siempre se topaban con ellos de casualidad… siempre les nacía la curiosidad de investigar todo aquello que, a sus ojos, les pareciera extraño o sospechoso. Y siempre descubrían que en las mansiones abandonadas, en los pantanos, incluso en los bosques… un malhechor se ocultaba tras una máscara para cometer crímenes, usando leyendas míticas populares para encubrir sus delitos y aprovechándose de la ignorancia de la gente. Y si eso no le funcionaba llegaba a agredir, dinamitar, destruir propiedad pública, secuestrar e incluso matar si era necesario.

Ellos mismos habían sido blanco de algunos ataques muy graves. Vilma aún recordaba la vez en que fue secuestrada en un aserradero, un fin de semana cuando Fred y Shaggy las habían invitado a ella y a Daphne a eskiar en una posada en lo alto de unas montañas. Habían estado siguiendo pistas como siempre… ella ni siquiera se dió cuenta de lo que pasó. En un momento estaba molestando juguetonamente a Scooby-Doo porque se había asustado con su reflejo… y al siguiente estaba amarrada a un tronco, y el fantasma de las nieves la iba a cortar por la mitad. Esas sierras iban a hacer Vilmitas tamaño miniatura, y si no fuera por Scooby, ahora sería una lápida más en el cementerio. Ella en serio lo quería: por su fidelidad, su lealtad, su inocencia… irónicamente, el ser que le había salvado la vida en aquella ocasión era quien ahora se la estaba quitando. ¿o quizá era su propia inseguridad?

Su mente era tan imperfecta como ella misma. Vilma sabía que no era una persona bella, y que su carácter sarcástico y a veces monótono la hacía ver como una nerd sin gracia ante los demás. Así que trataba de compensar todas sus inseguridades siendo cada vez más lista. La ciencia, la lógica, el análisis… eran ya parte de ella. Había nacido con una mente superior y trataba de portarse a la altura de su inteligencia. Sabía que desenmascarar delincuentes y estafadores era la mejor forma de aprovechar sus habilidades y ella y sus amigos compartían lo mismo. Los unía su amistad, el entusiasmo que da la juventud y su pasión por resolver misterios. Si tan solo sus padres entendieran lo simple que eso era…

Pero no, más bien lo odiaban. Sus padres reprobaban con "R" mayúscula sus actividades extraescolares, porque pensaban _que sus hijos jamás podrían vivir "de sólo andar resolviendo misterios"_. _Esperaban mejores proyectos de vida de sus hijos_ en vez de dejarlos "perder el tiempo buscando pistas por ahí." ¿Acaso eso iba a darles de comer? ¿Iban a ganar algo productivo viajando en su camioneta y curioseando todo hecho extraño que encontraran? ¡Claro que no! Y el sheriff Stone no sólo estaba de acuerdo, si no que le faltaban _argumentos legales para encarcelarlos_.

Suerte que eso se había terminado por el momento. El papá de Fred estaba ocupado resolviendo unos asuntos de su reelección y pasaba todo el tiempo en el ayuntamiento (dijo que ahí se sentía cómodo y Fred no le preguntó más) dejándole la casa a su hijo por lo que duraran las vacaciones. Y un verano sin estar todos los días con los seres que Fred más quería en el mundo simplemente no era verano. Además, la casa era grande y habían suficientes habitaciones… era el descanso que todos se merecían.

Era tan agradable convivir entre todos, como compañeros de cuarto. Conocían sus hábitos, costumbres que nadie más que ellos entendía. Sonriendo, viendo películas de horror, hablando del futuro y riendo del pasado, formaban una familia y un hogar donde compartían días enteros en grata compañía. Eran más cercanos que las personas a las que llamaban "padres," a quienes dicho sea de paso no les había importado dejar que sus hijos se quedaran en casa de Fred. Después de todo, los padres de Vilma y Shaggy lo veían como alguien responsable y maduro… psssh, sí claro.

Pero esta familia, como todas, tenía sus secretos.

Secretos ocultos tras sus sonrisas y creados por el tiempo que habían pasado juntos: amoríos no correspondidos, sentimientos espontáneos incontrolables, la reacción insensata que provoca la adolescencia, deseos confusos (que por cierto no eran tan confusos, porque todos, muy en el fondo, sabían bien lo que querían. El problema era cómo obtenerlo). Incluso para Vilma, que veía al mundo como una perfecta y ordenada cadena donde cada eslabón cumplía su función, era inevitable sentir deseos de bailar, reír, abrazar… por eso usaba su agudo sarcasmo para expresarse. Aun así, a veces sentía que la adolescencia se le salía del pecho… y más cuando él estaba cerca.

Y por eso había empezado a ponerse nerviosa cuando no debía. Por eso había empezado a leer las revistas juveniles que Daphne dejaba en el cuarto que ambas compartían. Por eso era la única tonta que estaba despierta mientras todos dormían en calma y sin preocupaciones. Porque recordaba sus brazos sujetando su frágil cuerpecito para salvarla del caballero negro. Recordaba que siempre había confiado en él y él en ella, por eso él guardaba celosamente un par extra de anteojos y ella un frasquito de medicina para cuando el otro lo necesitara. Pero sobre todo, porque tenía la certeza de estar loca y absolutamente… enamorada.

Había amado a Shaggy desde siempre. Sí, esa sería una oración correcta ya que no sabía desde cuándo empezó a adorar el temblor de sus manos cuando sentía terror, o un fuerte deseo de besar sus labios. ¿Se supone que las chicas de 15 años deben sentir amor? ¿Y enamorarse de chicos 2 años mayores? Su corazón decía un rotundo "¡Sí!" y al diablo si su cerebro no quería entenderlo. Y claro que Shaggy no era perfecto, y claro que habían chicos mejores: más inteligentes, más sabios, más compatibles con sus gustos y forma de ser… ninguno de ellos servía. Ninguno de ellos la podría hacer del todo feliz.

Vilma había amado a Shaggy porque éste podía adivinar mejor que nadie lo que realmente sentía. Porque la conocía y entendía como si hubieran estado juntos desde siempre. Era el único cuyos defectos la hacían querer mejorar cada día… pero su orgullo no la dejaba decirle todas estas cosas, por supuesto, así que las escondía tras una máscara de sarcasmo y trataba de controlar sus impulsos… sin embargo, a veces no podía contenerse y se abrazaba a él cuando estaba asustada, o lo invitaba a bailar para sentirlo tocarla, juntito a ella.

Pero el orgullo no era lo único que le impedía confesarle lo que sentía. Había otro problemita: Shaggy la estaba engañando… con otra.

Bueno, técnicamente él no era suyo para empezar… pero esa sería una forma creativa de describir su frustrante situación: Shaggy pasaba más tiempo con su mejor amigo (Scooby-Doo) que con ella. Y la pequeñita no tenía nada en contra de su amistad porque entendía que era algo único y especial, que ambos hacían la mejor dupla de amigos, que tenían en común las ganas de correr y su increíble apetito… pero quería a Shaggy para ella sola. Quería demostrarle cuánto lo amaba. Soñaba con él… todas las noches. Cada. Una. Y la sed inocente del amor le causaba fríos y húmedos amaneceres.

La creciente desesperación la estaba consumiendo, su mente confusa soltando mil ideas por segundo. En este punto, haría cualquier cosa para ganarse a su mejor amigo y primer amor. Y ya tenía un plan.

Se le había ocurrido sin querer. Había terminado de secarse y entraba al dormitorio que compartía con Daphne, luego de darse un muy necesario baño. Estaba sola, pues Daphne había acompañado a Fred, Shaggy y Scooby a la fuente de sodas después de la escuela. Se tomó un momento para tenderse en la cama, aún sin ponerse la ropa, y empezó a hacer zapping en la televisión. La palabra "amor" en uno de los canales llamó su interés.

"Y seguimos aquí amigos, están con Paco Buengesto ¡óooooiga usted! Y ahora les voy a presentar un excelente y muy educativo documental sobre la que muchos consideran la telenovela más exitosa de todos los tiempos. "Me dicen Betty", ¡óooooiga usted! Contó con 60 puntos de rating en su emisión original, se ha doblado a más de 15 idiomas y cuenta con 22 adaptaciones alrededor del mundo. Así que, amigos, veamos el siguiente documental por los 16 años de esta novela ¡óooooiga usted!

Vilma había oído de esto antes… "Se dice de mí,"… ¿esa tal Betty no era una chica inteligente que había sufrido en el amor debido a su fealdad?

— "Betty Falcón, una mujer amable, inteligente y apasionada, que veía imposible el amor de su vida: Brian Tinoco, un conocido empresario de modas que se preocupa más por sus negocios que por ella,…"— decía el locutor del documental.

— Amiga, te entiendo completamente— suspiró Vilma.

"Pero pronto, en medio de su depresión, Betty pondrá en práctica una doliente idea que sorprenderá a todos: utilizar a su mejor amigo para darle a Brian envidia y celos".

Y aparecía la protagonista besando en la mejilla al mejor amigo de Brian mientras le susurraba, tiernamente: "¿Quién es mi primor?"

Vilma pudo haberse detenido a criticar la trama de esa novela y burlarse de los que la veían… pero no había tiempo. ¡Ahí estaba la solución! "la luz al final del túnel." Nunca se le había ocurrido darle celos a Shaggy. ¿Funcionaría? Ella sabía que él era muy sobreprotector con ella… aunque aún no lo había planeado muy bien que digamos… pero había tiempo para todo. Y mientras fuera ultimando los detalles de su plan, trataría de acercarse a él aún más y… quizá…

— Mmmm… ¿qué… Fred?

— ¡Cielos! — Había estado tan entusiasmada pensando en su plan y reviviendo en su mente cómo se le había ocurrido que, sin ella notarlo, sus pies se habían movido lentamente, haciendo temblar ligeramente la cama y despertando a la figura que dormía a su lado.

Daphne Blake movió su cuerpo hasta quedar tendida en la cama, sus enormes ojos azules entreabiertos, acostumbrándose a la luz del sol.

— Hola — murmuró Vilma, mirándola de cerca, algo avergonzada por haberla despertado. Nadie entendía cuán insegura la hacía sentir la exuberante belleza de su mejor amiga.

— ¿Mmm? Oh… hola Vilma — respondió Daphne adormilada, girando hacia el otro lado para darle los buenos días a su amiga con un tierno abrazo—. Oye ¿qué haces levantada a esta hora?

— Ni idea — dijo Vilma tímidamente, separándose de los brazos de Daphne. Ella sabía exactamente por qué no podía dormir, pero aún no estaba lista para contarlo. Y luego, cambiando el tema :— Volviste a soñar con Fred ¿verdad?

— ¿Qué? ¿yo? ¿pero por qué dices eso? ¡Claro que no, no seas ridícula…! …OK bueno pero nada más un poquito — exclamó la pelirroja, un ligero rubor coloreando sus mejillas que provocó una sonrisa en Vilma.— Es que en serio ¿lo has visto?

— Sí Daphne, todos los días de mi vida. ¿Por?

— Es que es tan lindo… y tan fuerte y… ¿ya te dije lo mucho que me encantaría quedarme a vivir para siempre en sus brazos? Repámpanos, no sabes cuánto quisiera tenerlo cerquita de mí todo el tiempo… y estar abrazada a su pecho… y despertar cada mañana con el sabor de su boca en mis labios y… ¿Vilma? ¿Vilma? ¿hola?

La pelirroja miró a todos lados de la habitación. Qué raro… hace un momento Vilma estaba echada a su lado… ¿acaso hablaba tanto?

Estirando sus largas piernas, Daphne se levantó, bostezando y, una vez el suave algodón de sus pantuflas tocó sus pies, se deslizó hacia la puerta, sus ojos entreabiertos distinguiendo una forma de anteojos revisando el mini refrigerador. Daphne sonrió, esperando que Vilma pudiera verla desde donde estaba, y se dió vuelta para volver a acostarse.

El espejo de cuerpo entero no la decepcionó cuando regresaba a echarse en la cama. Curvas perfectas, un rostro tan bien delineado que muchas chicas desearían, y un cabello tan rojo como el fuego y tan natural como ella. ¡Si tan solo Fred viera lo que se estaba perdiendo! ¡Si supiera que con sólo decirlo la chica más deseada de todo Cueva Cristal sería completamente suya, sin condiciones y con un pace gratis a sus besos, su cuerpo y el latir de su corazón. ¿Por qué la mente de los hombres tenía que funcionar tan distinto?

Fred era el hombre que Daphne admiraba por su fortaleza, y lo amaba porque sabía que si alguien entendía a Frederick mejor que sus padres, o que a sus amigos, o que a cualquiera, era ella. Sólo ella lo entendía. Pero la pequeña manía por las trampas la mantenía en un margen tan amplísimo de espacio, que inclusive no se sentía con permiso de entrar a su mundo. Y Daphne entendía que debía lidiar con la forma de pensar del muchacho, pero una cosa era comprenderlo y otra muy diferente era quedarse sentada sin hacer nada. El problema era que no tenía idea de cómo acercársele… y no me tomen a mal, porque todos sabemos que cuando se trata de coquetear Daphne sabía bien cómo manejarse. Pero su propia timidez, respeto y admiración son cosas que no pueden dominarse de la noche a la mañana… quizá seducirlo… aproximársele de una forma más… agresiva… ¿funcionaría?

¡Adivina quién soy!

— ¡Recórcholis!— gritó Daphne, sorprendida. Había estado tan absorta en sus pensamientos que no se había dado cuenta de que su mejor amiga había regresado de la cocina—. ¡Vilma! ¡Me asustaste!

— Esa era la idea— dijo la pequeña, sonriendo mientras le alcanzaba una taza de té a su amiga, quien se incorporó y empezó a beber lentamente—. Y bien ¿ya dejaste de babear por Fred, o…?

— ¿Qué? ¿yo? ¡por favor! yo no babeo por — dijo Daphne, limpiando disimuladamente la baba de su camisón—. Bueno, tal vez un poquito pero…

— ¿Un poquito? Te informo que dejaste húmeda la almohada ¿quieres ver?

— No gracias así estoy bien — murmuró la pelirroja, sintiendo el tivio y dulce líquido recorriendo su garganta, relajándola. Vilma caminó hacia la puerta y la cerró suavemente, mientras una suave música llenaba el cuarto.

— Cielos, nunca entenderé qué le ves a ese… ¿cómo se llama? ¿Alexis?

Elvis Vilma, se llama Elvis ¿y no lo has visto? Es tan varonil y bello… y tiene una voz que… ¡oh, me derrito cuando lo escucho! — dijo Daphne con voz acariciadora, mientras ponía su taza a un lado para volver a echarse. Vilma la siguió y, en unos cuantos segundos, ambas chicas estaban echadas en la cama, su única compañía en la armoniosa guitarra de Presley, que entonaba su éxito Love me Tender.

La enternecedora voz, desde una audiocinta que Daphne había colocado cuando su amiga había ido por el té, las fue relajando poco a poco mientras le daban vuelo a las ilusiones y sus corazones empezaban a soñar con aquel amor sincero y eterno del que hablaba el rey en su canción. Ese amor dulce que nunca se acaba, aquel que no agobia y trae felicidad. La chica esbelta rodeó con su brazo a la más pequeña, protegiéndola. Inconscientemente, Daphne sabía que ambas necesitaban en ese momento un consejo, pero más que todo, se necesitaban una a la otra. Sus corazones tenían exactamente el mismo problema, y ahora, las dos eran igual de frágiles.

— ¿Por qué los hombres se obsesionarán tanto con lo que les gusta? — Preguntó la pelirroja, suspirando.

— Eso mismo quisiera saber yo, Daphne — dijo Vilma —; porque cuando no son sus pasatiempos, ¡tienen que ser sus amigos de toda la vida, que no la dejan a una ni acercarse! — exclamó furiosa, tomando el brazo de Daphne y apretándolo con fuerza como si se tratara de una muñeca.

— Tranquila Vilma, ¡no me rompas el brazo! — le suplicó Daphne.

— Es que mi problema es que Shaggy no se decide, Daphne — protestó Vilma —. Para mí él es lo más importante en el mundo… lo quiero, y sé que él a mí, pero pasa todo el tiempo con Scooby, y entiendo que son mejores amigos y todo. Sé que no debería ponerme así y debería comprenderlo pero no puedo evitarlo. Él no me quiere lastimar, y su nobleza es lo que realmente valoro de él… pero a la vez me frustra que no le dé ni un poquito de tiempo a la chica que siempre estuvo con él y que lo ama locamente y… ¡soy una completa cobarde por no decírselo, eso es lo que me desespera!

— Te entiendo, Vilma — dijo Daphne, consolándola, mientras su mano dibujaba círculos en la espalda de la castaña—. Freddy se ha vuelto más creído con eso de sus trampas y no sé qué más hacer con él. Hasta compró un libro… "Trampas Manejadas en Computadora".

— ¿Ahora también se manejan las trampas a lo digital? Hasta yo sé que eso no sonó bien.

— Algo así, creo que el escritor es un mexicano que se especializa en eso.

En cierto modo, Daphne no se equivocaba. "Trampas Manejadas en Computadora" era un libro que le enseñaba a quien lo leyera a construir trampas y operar la mecánica y diseño de las mismas con una computadora o laptop, facilitando el funcionamiento y garantizando buenos resultados. Del escritor sólo se conocía su origen mexicano y el seudónimo con que firmaba sus libros, L. Pérez Espinosa.

— Hubieras visto la cara de felicidad de Fred cuando leyó las críticas del libro por internet. Dios, daría todo lo que tengo si algún día me diera una sonrisa de amor tan grande como la que puso— suspiró Daphne, estirando la mano para apagar el reproductor de casetes. Era curioso que nadie en toda la ciudad tuviera tales artefactos.

— A veces pienso que ese chico no está bien… en la escuela hay gente que se burla de su pañuelito. No entiendo por qué se los regalas.

— ¡Yo misma se los tejo, y se los regalo porque son mi manera de expresarle mi amor!— lo defendió Daphne—. Y además… ¿qué quieres que haga? ¡Los chicos con pañuelito me vuelven loca! especialmente si son rubios… y grandotes… y fuertotototes…

— A veces quisiera tener la misma facilidad para expresarme que tú, Daphne… ¿qué haces?

— Prendiendo la tele a ver qué hay… y para tu información amiga, mi Freddy está bien. De hecho, está muy, pero muy, pero requete muy muy bien… ¡oh, mira! ¡están dando Beverly!

Las dos chicas se pusieron a ver la tele distraídamente, sus cabezas apoyadas en la almohada. "Beverly Valley 90510" era el programa favorito de la pelirroja, una de las pocas cosas que podían hacerla olvidar por un momento de sus sentimientos por Fred.

— ¿Por qué será que esos protagonistas se me hacen tan familiares?— pensó Vilma en voz alta.

— ¡Calladita Vilma, no me dejas oír lo que están diciendo!… exclamó Daphne señalando al televisor. Samantha, la chica guapa del grupo, le comentaba a su amiga Alice sus problemas con su novio Aaron. Daphne se quedó mirando, atentamente.

— Alice, ya no sé cómo atraer la atención de Aaron — decía Sam, preocupada—. ¡Ahora resulta que se ha obsesionado con la tecnología… ahora pasa demasiado tiempo en la computadora!

— Pues he leído en la revista Fifteen que para acercarse a un fanático, hay que involucrarse en sus hobbies. Dice que da mucho éxito la mayoría de los casos. Piénsalo Sammy: cuando él vea que compartes sus mismos gustos, eso los acercará mucho más y lo hará ver que tú también quieres compartir lo que sientes con él. ¿No es buena idea?

Daphne dejó escapar un pequeño grito de sorpresa… ¡vaya que era buena idea! ¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido? ¡Si participaba en el pasatiempo de Fred, no sólo disfrutaría más de su compañía y pasarían todo el tiempo juntos… si no que sería la oportunidad perfecta para confesarle lo que sentía y… quién sabe, quizá hasta la amaría más! Su mente empezó a crear todo tipo de escenarios y, en todos ellos, Fred acababa diciendo: "¡Vaya, Daphne! ¡Ésta es la mejor trampa que haya visto! Te amo", y la envolvía en sus brazos y le daba un súperbeso en una escena tipo la de Wall-E y Eva y toda la cosa… y ella acariciando con sus manos el pelo rubio de su amado…

— Vaya contigo, Daphne. No me digas que acabas de tener otra de tus brillantes e inspiradoras….

— ¡Ya sé qué hacer para que Freddy se enamore de mí! ¡Ahora sí estoy segura, esto tiene que funcionar!

— Sé que me voy a arrepentir de preguntar esto, pero ¿me permites oír ese ingenioso plan? — preguntó Vilma, sarcástica.

— ¡Voy a construir algunas trampas para impresionarlo! — declaró Daphne, emocionada —. ¡Es perfecto! ¿te imaginas? Yo, Daphne Blake, armando una de esas trampas tan complicadas como mi Freddy… me acercaré más a él y le ayudaré a atrapar a los malos… y él quedará encantado con mis fantásticas habilidades. ¡ya no seré tan torpe como siempre, ahora seré una chica de acción! ¡ya no me llamarán "La peligrosa Daphne" nunca más!

— Vaya, vaya, vaya — exclamó Vilma con una sonrisa—; "La Chica en Apuros" decidió cambiar el rumbo. Ya era hora.

— ¡Y lo dice la chica inteligente… que ahora tiene novio! — respondió Daphne.

Un momento de silencio, y rieron como buenas amigas.

— Y tú ¿cómo le harás con Shaggy? — preguntó Daphne.

— Yo ya tengo la clave para resolver este misterio… pero no te voy a decir.

— ¡Ánda Vilma, dime por favor, no seas mala conmigo!

— Sólo puedo decir que tiene que ver con un documental que miré el otro día— murmuró la pequeña, bajito al oído de su amiga.

— ¡No puedo creerlo, a ambas nos pasó lo mismo! ¡Encontramos la respuesta en la televisión!

Pero al recordar que Homero Simpson lo había enunciado, y al imaginarse a ellas mismas con el cuerpo de este panzón calvo, gritaron del susto; aunque como en realidad sólo era una coincidencia, se rieron un poco del asunto. Esto era algo que nunca antes les había sucedido.

* * *

El sol dejaba caer sus rayos sobre la casa. El reloj, que indicaba las 7 horas de la mañana y 15 minutos pasados, encontró a ambas chicas aún acostadas, conversando. Así estaban cuando Fred, Shaggy y Scooby se levantaron y, como siempre, fueron a su cuarto para saludarlas. Habían oído voces, sí, pero aún no se habían enterado de los planes que tenían las chicas con ellos. Actuar con naturalidad era la mejor opción.

— Hola ustedes dos — saludó Shaggy. Aunque algo adormilado, su rostro mostraba la alegría que le daba despertar y ver a sus mejores amigas cada mañana. Tenerlas era una bendición, aunque ni él ni Fred se atrevieran a decírselo—. Oigan ¿qué hacen despiertas a las siete de la mañana?

— ¿Nosotras? sólo hablando cosas de chicas — explicó Daphne, una sonrisa cómplice en sus labios.

— Ya me lo imagino — dijo Shaggy, y dirigiéndose a Scooby, le preguntó en voz baja —, ¿verdad amigo?

— Claro que sí, Shaggy — dijo Scooby, y ambos lanzaron una risita. Y luego, acercándose a Vilma, Shaggy la saludó alegremente, ya más despierto:  
— ¡Hola Vilma! ¿cómo has amanecido?

— ¿Yo? Ham… pues yo… bueno, yo… bien. ¡Sí, sí estoy bien… ¿por qué lo dices?

Para los que preguntan… sí, Vilma Dinkley estaba tartamudeando. ¿por qué? Bueno, Shaggy le estaba tomando de la mano y acababa de besarla en la mejilla y su mente llena de ideas lógicas acababa de hacer corto circuito.

— No lo sé. Te ves… como si no hubieras dormido bien ¿sabes? — dijo Shaggy lentamente, antes de que su mirada de preocupación cambiara por una sonrisa—. ¡Pero tu tranquila, porque el doctor Shaggy viene a su consulta diaria! A ver señorita Dinkley, vamos a examinarla… mmm, tus mejillas están calientes… ¿y rojas? Qué raro. ¡Será mejor que te eches y descanses, mientras Scooby y yo te traemos un desayuno fortificador!

— Pues no sé ustedes, pero yo ni ganas tengo de desayunar. ¡Ya quiero empezar a leer mi nuevo libro "Trampas Manejadas por Computadora!"— dijo Fred, con la emoción de un niño por ir a jugar con sus juguetes nuevos la mañana de Navidad —. En Amazon dicen que está estupendo, ¡no puedo esperar! Ya van a ver chicos, voy a aprender a armar trampas tan rápidas y geniales que le quitaremos la máscara a los villanos antes de que se den cuenta— exclamó Fred, mientras Daphne contemplaba la ilusión en sus ojos azul marino.

— Yo no tengo ánimo por los libros, sino por la comida — siguió Shaggy —, así que voy a la cocina a preparar un desayuno continental y de paso a comer un poco— luego, vio a Scooby y le preguntó: — ¿Me acompañas, viejo amigo?

— ¡Por supuesto, Shaggy! — dijo Scooby emocionado.

Y claro, a simple vista podía parecer que se emocionaba por la comida… pero eso era cierto sólo en parte. El gran danés estaba más emocionado que otras veces, pero era una emoción algo… exagerada. Una ansiedad hecha para ocultar, porque Scooby no tenía valor de revelar el sueño que había tenido.

* * *

Trató de aclarar la mirada en algún punto fijo. No podía reconocer este lugar. Era como estar en un sitio que antes te pareció familiar y de pronto darte cuenta de que no tienes ni idea de dónde estás. Su mirada desfilaba mil y una veces por edificios y tierras… había sol, pero por alguna razón sus ojos habían perdido la sensibilidad y tardarían en volver. No sabía cómo había llegado ahí, pero sus sentidos le decían que debía irse cuanto antes. Se sentía perdido, pese a que ahora su visión se había aclarado y reconocía el ambiente: estaba en un campamento militar. ¿Pero cómo rayos había ido a parar allí?

Trató de entender alguna palabra, de distinguir frases, de preguntar por qué estaba ahí… pero todo el mundo decía borucas que no entendía. De repente, veía a Shaggy regresar.

"— General, 'el cerdo' se acerca. ¡Pido una respuesta pronta!

Pero el general sólo se limitaba a mirar a todos con desprecio y a decir:

"— ¡Soldado Hippie! ¡Vaya al frente de batalla, y aniquile al albóndigo animal! ¿fui claro con usted?

"— ¡Señor, sí señor!

¿Pero qué rayos estaba pasando? ¿dónde estaba el resto de la pandilla? Una rápida mirada a los uniformes y fotografías estampadas en los muros lo volvió a la realidad: "El Cerdo" al que se referían era el código para hablar del enemigo, Iraq.

¿Iraq? Eso significaba que Shaggy… ¡lo iban a matar!

"— Shaggy — le rogaba Scooby con desesperación —, por favor, ¡no te vayas! ¡Eres mi único amigo! ¡Agarra tus cosas y vámonos de aquí ahora mismo!

"— Lo siento Scooby — le decía un Shaggy resignado —, pero es mi deber. No puedo renunciar… soy un soldado y tengo que cumplir con la misión.

Scooby quiso hablarle otra vez… ya no hubo tiempo. De repente, la escena se había transformado a un campo de batalla. Shaggy ya no estaba a su lado sino al frente, rodeado de minas, granadas… Scooby no podía llegar hasta él. Era demasiado tarde para arrepentimientos o para decirle cuánto lo quería o para advertirle de la bomba…

"— ¡Shaggy, ten cuidado!"

Fue devastador. Scooby oyó el pitido agudo que anunciaba el estallido, y quiso lanzarse a salvar a su amigo que acababa de detonar aquella bomba por error… pero la muerte les cerró los ojos para siempre….

¡KAAAA-BOOOOOOMMMMMMMM! Vio el cuerpo de Shaggy volando en pedazos. Desmembrado… muerto como si hubiera caído a una trituradora profesional de madera. Después, todo se puso negro.

* * *

Despertó asustado. Ese sueño no podía volverse realidad… tenía miedo de perder a la única persona que lo entendía, aunque fuera por diez segundos. Y por eso había empezado a pasar más tiempo con Shaggy, y no estaba dispuesto a alejarse de él.

— Bueno, voy al taller de máquinas y herramientas a seguir probando las técnicas de cómo ensamblar las trampas con sistemas de programación. Además, necesito darle mantenimiento a la Máquina del Misterio. ¿Vienes Daphne?

— No gracias Freddy, prefiero quedarme en la casa… ya sabes, relajándome un poco. ¡Pero diviértete! — dijo la pelirroja, despidiendo al rubio con un abrazo y un tierno beso en la mejilla. Nadie más que ella notó el ligero rubor que tiñó el rostro de Fred mientras salía de la casa.

Luego de desayunar, Shaggy y Scooby se fueron al supermercado. Según dijeron, "ya era hora de abastecer el refrigerador… otra vez". Ambas chicas quedaron a solas en su cuarto, y Daphne empezó a vestirse para salir.

— ¿Oye y tú adonde vas?— le preguntó Vilma, sentándose a su lado.

— Si quiero conquistar a Freddy voy a empezar ahora mismo, y la mejor manera de hacerlo es obteniendo ese libro. ¡Así que deséame suerte, porque la increíble Daphne está a punto de entrar en acción!

— Muy bien, suerte amiga,… — le decía Vilma, rodeando a Daphne con sus brazos—. Estarás un poco loca… ¿pero sabes que te quiero mucho, verdad?

— ¡Awww… qué linda! ¡yo te quiero más, Vilma!— decía la pelirroja, su rostro sobre el cabello de su pequeña amiga—. Recuerda: no hay que flaquear. Tenemos que confiar en nosotras mismas y en nuestros corazones. Tenemos belleza, inteligencia, ideas brillantes, ¿qué más necesitamos? ¡podemos hacer cualquier cosa!

— Tienes razón. Vamos a mostrarle a Shaggy y Fred de qué estamos hechas, y que haremos lo que sea para conquistarlos. Aunque no estoy muy segura de qué sea… ¡pero lo haremos!

Y, juntando las manos, ambas exclamaron, con voces llenas de entusiasmo:

— ¡Comienza Operación: Romance!

* * *

"Caracoles pintos… ¿en qué estaba pensando cuando decidí meterme a la biblioteca a escondidas? — se quejaba Daphne, deslizándose en la biblioteca República para buscar el libro—. No entiendo cómo así me falló el plan… sonaba fácil cuando lo planeé en mi mente… ay no, creo que me despeiné cuando me caí por la pared… la próxima vez traeré mi bolso, mi pelo debe ser un desastre. Muy bien Daphne ya entraste, ahora a sacar el libro. Pero sin hacer el menor ruido…"

¡Crash!

"¿Quién fue el bobo que puso esa silla donde no debía? Ouch, mi pierna… tienes que quitarte esto de la torpeza algún día Daphne. ¿Cómo quieres que Freddy se fije en ti si andas cayéndote y tropezándote con todo? Lo importante es que él no sospecha que estoy aquí… ¡ahora sí madame Daphne, vas a sorprender a tu chico! A ver dónde está el dichoso libro… busquemos…historia, geogrageonomía, filosofiogramía… física avanzada… ¡ajá! ¡Trampas manejadas en computadora! ¡Te encontré… ven conmigo! ¡Huy, la cubierta está linda… y tiene dibujitos! ¡Esto me gusta, así una aprende mejor! Ahora ¿de dónde empiezo? A ver, vamos a hojear el capítulo 1, "Trampas básicas para iniciar". Bueno, recién empiezo así que me imagino que aquí te explican lo básico… y dice así:

_Todo constructor de trampas, experto en el diseño de estos aparatos y su funcionamiento, necesita entender lo que una computadora puede hacer con el mecanismo del atrape. Este es un manual que le enseñará a convertir un simple dispositivo, desde una pequeña trampa para ratones hasta la armazón más complicada, en todo un éxito. En esto influye mucho la parte del diseño, lo cual implica gran cantidad de conocimiento en física y mecánica, para que el programa pueda funcionar en conjunto con la trampa. De otro modo, la trampa será un simple lastre sin ningún chiste._

_Para empezar a armar su trampa manejada por computadora, en este capítulo se le enseñará a construir una trampa operada manualmente, antes de pasar a describir el lenguaje de programación, que usted mismo puede construir desde cualquier PC o laptop, o descargarlo. Éste capítulo es esencial para quienes recién se inician en este arte ya que, si usted conoce el funcionamiento de las redes y cables y aprende a elaborar una trampa perfecta con sus propias manos, después podrá programar sin mayor maniobra su "Trampa Inteligente"._

_Al terminar este capítulo, el alumno: conocerá cómo instalar los programas adecuados para manejar las estructuras mecánicas, sabrá cómo maniobrar su trampa desde la computadora y tendrá noción de los materiales utilizados en su construcción y diseño. Ahora, empecemos con lo básico._

Daphne nunca había imaginado que construir trampas fuera tan difícil. Ella siempre había pensado que Fred era un genio pero… diseñar esos aparatotes implicaba un gran nivel de inteligencia, preparación y conocimiento en física, movimiento, caída libre… ¡Caracoles, ahora comprendía mejor a Fred de lo que antes lo hacía! En secreto, su corazón se deleitaba en aprender cosas que Freddy disfrutaba, y ahora su admiración y amor por él había crecido más. Y pensar que Freddy tenía que idear cuidadosamente todas estas cosas cuando resolvían misterios y las hacía en unos minutos… las armaba rápido y, aunque no siempre funcionaban, les habían salvado la vida en más de una ocasión. Recordando el orgullo en su rostro cuando su trampa por fin capturaba al villano… Daphne tenía ganas de apretarlo en sus brazos y besarlo hasta ahogarlo, pero eso tendría que esperar. Para poder ser la mejor, se quedó leyendo el libro. Luego decidió sacarlo de la biblioteca para poder estudiarlo en otro lugar.

* * *

Vilma caminaba nerviosa por las calles de Cueva Cristal. Normalmente, para ella tener un plan era sinónimo de seguridad… pero cuando se trataba de sus sentimientos se sentía tan frágil… tan insegura de sí misma. Le pidió permiso a "su doctor Shaggy" para salir a caminar un rato por la playa… naturalmente él y Scooby quisieron acompañarla. Pero ahora Shaggy y Scooby estaban surfeando y luego irían a la Cabaña de la Almeja para descansar un rato… lo que él no supiera no le preocuparía. Tenía justo el tiempo para poner en acción su gran plan. Esa Betty le había hecho un gran favor: Shaggy necesitaba darse cuenta de lo que se estaba perdiendo… él tenía que darse cuenta que la valoraba. Ahora, lo único que necesitaba era un novio para poner a Shaggy celoso… el único problema era que nadie en toda su vida la había mirado como él la miraba.

Desde niña supo que no le gustaba a los chicos… a diferencia de Daphne que tenía a todo hombre besando el suelo que ella pisaba. Al principio no le importó… sabía que tenía el cuerpo feo de todos modos. Ese suéter naranja servía para cubrir su propia inseguridad. Y se daba cuenta porque en la escuela nadie bolteaba a mirarla a menos que fuera para pedirle la tarea… así fue siempre: sólo ella, su inteligencia y sus amigos.

Pero ahora todo había cambiado: había descubierto el amor… si tan solo Shaggy supiera cuánto soñaba con él por las noches. Por eso necesitaba alguien que se hiciera pasar por su novio y lo necesitaba encontrar rápido porque sino Shaggy podía percatarse que ella no estaba en la playa. Quizá podría ir con sus compañeros del club de robótica de la escuela…

Pensándolo mejor… no. Estaba desesperada pero no tanto. Tal vez alguien del equipo de ajedrez de Cueva Cristal… alguno de los chicos de la secundaria estaban ahí y no estaban tan mal…

* * *

— ¿Listo para comer piso, Ruby?

— ¡No me hagas reír Spears. Cuando termine contigo voy a dejarte peor que Dos Caras luego de pelear con Batman en el comic original del caballero oscuro regresa de Frank Miller!

— ¡Menos palabras y más acción Ruby, quiero ver que lo intentes!

Estas aterradoras amenazas de muerte venían de una banca en el parque, donde dos rivales se preparaban para disputarse el honor en un juego mortal de… ajedrez. Roger Spears contra Sid Ruby, los mejores ajedrezistas del club de Cueva Cristal. El ganador se queda con los DVDs originales de Guerra Estelar, el perdedor debe entregar su colección de figuritas de los "Galactic Cats" de los 80.

— ¡Muy bien, empecemos!

— ¡Espera espera Spears!… mira quién viene ahí.

— ¡Bá, sólo es esa chica de la escuela… ¿cómo se llama?

— Ni idea, algo de Silvia o Anita… ah ya me acordé, es Vilma! — comentó Sid Ruby, observando a la pequeña castaña caminando hacia ellos.

— ¡Viene hacia acá! ¿por qué una chica viene a interrumpir cuando estamos en medio de algo importante?— protestó Roger Spears, irritado.

— No sé viejo, tal vez viene a pedirte que salgas con ella porque te vió la cara de raro que tienes… ¡te creo capaz! — se burló Sid Ruby.

— ¿Qué? ¿yo con esa nerd? Seré loco para estar con ella… aunque admito que es linda, quizá pero sólo para pasar el rato. ¡Tú sabes, hay que aprovechar lo que venga! — sonrió Roger, imaginándose en situaciones que mejor ni les cuento. Basta decir que había tres trillones de chicas guapas con las que Roger pensaba estar antes que estar un minuto con Vilma.

— ¿Linda? Bueno la niña es un poco rarita y se la pasa estudiando, pero viéndolo del lado bueno, yo creo que segurito debajo de ese suéter se deben esconder un par de buenas… ¡ideas, si sabes a lo que me refiero!

— ¡Jajajaja, ahora sí hablas mi idioma Ruby, tú sí! — rió Roger, cómplice en las indecencias de su amigo —. Pero igual no saldría con ella, no me atrae su físico. Para mí, esa nerd es bien feíta. Lo siento.

— ¿Pero por qué? ¡no me arruines la diversión pues hermano! Pero espera… ya que estás tan seguro hagamos un pequeño negocio.

— ¿Negocio? Habla Ruby, ¿a quién tenemos que matar?

— No es eso, pedazo de bolonio imbécil. Mira: te apuesto a que Vilma viene a invitarte a salir. Si le aceptas, me gano tus figuritas de Galactic Cats. Si te resistes a sus encantos, te presto mis DVDs por… por… esto es difícil… ¡una semana! Habla Spears ¿trato hecho?

— ¡Ya rugiste león! ¡Hecho! Ahora cállate y disimula que ahí viene la nerd — aceptó Roger. Esta iba a ser la apuesta más fácil que había ganado en toda su vida.

Vilma se acercó. Qué vergüenza venir a hacer estas propuestas, ¿qué iban a pensar de ella? Bueno, todo sea por el amor verdadero. Lista o no… ahí vamos.

— Ay… cielos… disculpe, Roger — inició Vilma, sus piernas temblando de miedo.

— Dime muñequita, ¿qué se te ofrece? — dijo Roger. A su lado, Sid Ruby no aguantaba la risa… tuvo que pararse e irse corriendo a soltarla en otra parte.

— Es que… ham… bueno, ocurre que,… —¡no sabía cómo decírselo! Y pensar que a la hora de estudiar Vilma los dejaba a todos callados con sus rápidas respuestas—… es que… ya sabe, quería preguntarle,… si,… si usted tiene novia.

— No Vilma, no tengo novia.

— ¡Sí! — exclamó Vilma, con la voz más aguda que su emoción le permitió — Eeh, ¿le gustaría ser mi novio?

— Es que… bueno… yo… — Roger titubeaba. Ese par de "buenas ideas" que mencionó su amigo lo estaban mirando, suplicándole que las tomara y— no sé, ¿no te parece que es una decisión apresurada? Digo, a penas te conozco y…

— Por favor, aunque sólo sea por un tiempecito — explicó Vilma. Su voz había adquirido un tono tan delgado que sonaba como una niña de 8 años. En el fondo, lo que más deseaba era que no la aceptara. ¡Este plan había sido una locura… una completa ridiculez! ¿En qué diablos estaba pensando?

— Perdona, Vilma — se disculpó Roger —, me agradas pero no en esa forma… tú sabes; prefiero que sólo seamos amigos.

Fue suficiente. La castaña se alzó los anteojos y salió corriendo enfadada, diciendo en voz baja "¡Cómo odio a los hombres!", "¡Son peores de lo que pensé!".

Sid regresaba donde su compañero… ya no se estaba riendo. No tenía motivos.

— Roger… te resististe. ¡No puedo creerlo, tuviste oportunidad de salir con Vilma! ¡Era tu oportunidad de tener un poco de acción…! Por primera vez en tu vida ¿me entiendes? Y no aceptaste. ¿Por qué?

— No quería decírtelo enfrente de Vilma, pero hay una razón mucho mejor por la cual no le acepté el favorcito— y poniéndose más misterioso, explicó —: es que Vilma ya ama a alguien más. Sí viejo, como lo oyes: la nerd está enamorada… de Shaggy.

— ¡Wow, ya veo… te salvaste de la cachetada y la riña "en el terreno abandonado de la esquina", amigo! — exclamó Sid.

— Y eso no es lo peor. Agárrate… Shaggy ni le "pela" la manzana — explicó Roger —. Y no lo culpo, porque la verdad la chica no me gusta y Shaggy es un buen cuate, estar con esa Vilma ha de ser bien difícil, con ese caractercito que se maneja, no se lo deseo ni a mi peor enemigo… jajaja bueno, estoy exagerando, es broma. ¿Pero sabes? creo que a Shaggy también le gusta ella, sólo que por alguna razón aún no se han juntado. Lo que digo es que seguro Vilma me buscaba para usarme y darle celos al flaco… y eso no está bien pues brother. Vilma tiene que ganarse a Shag sin mí.

— Vaya dilema, no sabía nada— se disculpó Sid Ruby—. ¡Claro, porque si hubiese sabido no te hubiera apostado nada! ¡Ahora tendré que despedirme de mi colección de DVDs originales de Guerra Estelar… por una semana! ¡Por qué la vida tiene que ser tan cruel!

* * *

Mientras tanto, Shaggy y Scooby comían en la Cabaña de la Almeja. En la mesa, había suficiente comida como para que, cualquiera que pasara, creyera que en esos momentos había bufet entre gerentes de empresas en el restaurante marino. Hotdogs, hamburguesas, pizzas, waffles, brochetas de almeja, panqueques tortitas, entre muchas delicias. Scooby fue el primero en hablar:

— Shaggy, anoche tuve una pesadilla horrible.

— ¿Y qué soñaste amigo? — preguntó.

— Soñé que ibas al campo de batalla… y que pisabas una bomba de tierra… y luego… — Scooby no pudo más. Sin contener el llanto, sollozó — ¡Shaggy, no quiero que te pase nada! ¡Eres mi único amigo, la única persona que me entiende en el mundo!

— Calma, Scooby — le tranquilizaba Shaggy: a veces Scooby solía exagerar las cosas más de la cuenta y Shaggy sabía muy bien que eso no era bueno para su compañero. Si continuaba imaginando tales cosas terribles iba a sufrir más y si había algo en el mundo que él no estaba dispuesto a permitir, era el sufrimiento de sus amigos—. Te prometo que eso nunca pasará. Además, vamos amigo, no hay forma de que yo pise un campo de batalla. ¡Como mucho, pero no sé pelear! no te pongas triste Scooby, puedes confiar en mí. ¡Mira, ahí viene Vilma! Seguro ella te animará. Hem… ¡hola Vilma! debes tener hambre… siéntate a comer alguito…

— ¡Cállate Shaggy! ¡Ya he tenido suficiente de los hombres por hoy, gracias!

— ¡Tranquila Vilma! creo que lo que tú necesitas es relajarte… y para eso está el doctor Shaggy. A ver vamos a…

— ¡No quiero! — se molestó la castaña, antes de tropezar con una de las sillas. Shaggy reaccionó rápidamente y la rodeó con sus brazos, atrayéndola hacia él hasta que la pequeña acabó sentada en su regazo, sus mejillas cubiertas de rubor.

— ¿No te dije? Lo que necesitas es relajarte… estás muy tensa… —murmuró Shaggy, mientras empezaba a frotarle los hombros a Vilma, deslizando luego sus manos por su espalda—. A ver a ver… eso es, eso es… relájate Vilma, relájate…

— ¡Shaggy, ya te dije que no… no, no quiero rela… jarme… ay… cielos… así… suavecito… ya me relajo… me relajo todita… sigue… más… más… ¡oh, cielos! ¿qué estoy haciendo? ¡suéltame Shaggy Rogers! — exclamó Vilma, recuperándose de aquel trance momentáneo y desenredándose de los brazos de Shaggy. Sentándose en otra silla, la castaña le agradeció a la lógica el haberse controlado a tiempo.

"Y luego dicen que por qué no tengo novia," pensó Shaggy para sus adentros. "Lo que sí tengo es una candidata perfecta… y es un poquito temperamental, pero me encanta."

Y la sonrisa que apareció en su rostro lo comprobaba.

* * *

— ¡Rayos! No sabía que el pasatiempo de Fred era tan fascinante y tan… difícil — exclamó Daphne. Ella y Vilma estaban echadas en la cama, a punto de irse a dormir, hablando de cómo les había ido en el día.

— ¿Cómo así, Daphne? — preguntó Vilma.

— Pues… el libro tiene mucho de tornillos de-no-sé-qué y que hay que utilizar unas herramientas no-sé-cuáles y… ya sabes, terminé confundida — explicó Daphne —. Pero creo que ya entendí algo de lo básico y… OK OK no entendí nada pero no me voy a rendir!

— A mí me fue peor — bufó Vilma.

— Oye por cierto nunca me contaste tu plan para ganarte a Shaggy… ahora sí, ¡quiero detalles!

— Bueno… ¿recuerdas esa novela, "Me dicen Betty"?

— ¿Recordarla? ¡Si me la vi de principio a fin! Dios, cuando Betty y Brian se reconcilian para salvar la empresa… ¡lloré como nunca! ¡y cuando Brian se da cuenta de que Betty lo amaba todo el tiempo… oh Vilma, es una historia preciosa!

— Sí como sea… ¿no crees que Shaggy podría valorar más tenerme cerca si… no sé, viniera otro chico y empezara a coquetearme? ¡Ese es justo mi plan!

— Espera… ¿poner celoso a Shaggy por gusto? ¿y no es eso un poquito… ya sabes, cruel? podría ser mucha presión para el pobre Shaggy.

— Bueno, sí… al cabo que ya no estoy segura si voy a seguir con ese plan. Después de todo no tengo a nadie con quien fingir… ni siquiera Roger Spears, del club de ajedrez de Cueva Cristal, aceptó ser mi novio falso.

— ¿Pero le dijiste que sólo lo querías para "novio de a mentiritas"? — le preguntó Daphne.

— ¡Ese tonto ni siquiera me dejó aclarárselo! — bramó Vilma, molesta.

— Tranquila, ya llegará el día — le consoló Daphne. Ni ella misma se la creía.

— Bien, me rindo. Tendré que seguir con mi plan original —murmuró la castaña.

— ¿Cuál, seducirlo y darle indirectas hasta que entienda? — preguntó Daphne. Ella también estaba en las mismas.

— Acertaste — suspiró Vilma, mientras se acomodaba junto a la pelirroja para dormir bien. Ojalá Daphne no volviera a soñar con Fred otra vez… cuando eso pasaba su amiga empezaba a moverse y no la dejaba dormir.

* * *

Esa noche, alguien más estaba teniendo problemas.

— Shaggy, ¡déjame dormir contigo! — rogaba Scooby-Doo.

— Scooby — le dijo Shaggy —, ya hablamos de esto antes, y empiezo a pensar que hay una razón más fuerte para ir a dormirte conmigo y no es sólo porque tienes pesadillas.

— Pero es que tengo mucho miedo, Shaggy— se excusó Scooby.

— Scooby — lo interrumpió Shaggy —, dime realmente: ¿qué te pasa? Mira, yo sé que tienes miedo de que me aleje de ti… pero eso nunca va a pasar. Somos los mejores amigos, Scooby. ¿Recuerdas cuando estábamos con el pequeño Luigi, que él estaba viendo ésa serie Gelly Yamm en la casa de los señores Rogers; cuando demostré que no son mis parientes?

— Sí.

— ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije ese día? Que eras mi mejor amigo, y no tengo razones para alejarme Scooby. Los mejores amigos no se distancian ni se alejan el uno del otro viejo camarada… ni que me fuera a ir de la ciudad o algo, ya te dije que eso es imposible.

— No es eso Shaggy— dijo Scooby, resignada y secamente.

Viendo que Scooby sólo quería ser amigable y tenía miedo de dormir solo, admitió que no podía dejar sufrir a su viejo compañero. Los amigos no le hacen daño a sus amigos.

— Está bien, duérmete conmigo. Pero no llores ¿quieres Scooby? ¡No te va a ocurrir nada!

— Muy bien, Shaggy.

Scooby no podía creerlo, se estaba portando como un cachorro asustado. Y es que su verdadera pesadilla no eran las explosiones, ni los monstruos, ni los fantasmas… si no la soledad.

Pero Shaggy no estaba listo para encarar esa verdad… todavía.

De hecho, nadie estaba preparado. Ninguno de los miembros de la pandilla tenía planes de salir a alguna parte en concreto en sus merecidas vacaciones de verano… pero a veces las cosas no salen como uno quiere.

Pronto, viejos desconocidos los pondrían cara a cara con su propio pasado. Pero esta vez, enfrentar el miedo no sería tan fácil como quitar una máscara.

Tarde o temprano… el pájaro perdería sus alas.

* * *

A/N: ¡Bien… ya conocimos a la pandilla! y la historia ya arrancó. ¿les gustó? ¿qué referencias encontraron? ¿nos quedó perfecto o lo odiaron?

Como ven, hemos tratado de mantener la caracterización de los personajes lo más fiel posible. Hemos tratado de hacer a Daphne tan hilarante como en Misterios S.A. ojalá nos haya quedado bien. Les dejo un capítulo extra largo para que disfruten mientras termino el tercero… porque me voy a tardar. Mientras tanto, escriban en la cajita de abajo lo que piensan, qué partes les gustaron y cuáles no, si quieren que sigamos… su palabra es ley.

Y bueno, Scooby-Doo! Misterios S.A. acaba este viernes en Latinoamérica. Y luego, Scooby-Doo volverá a ser el dibujo infantil, mediocre y repetitivo que siempre ha sido. Una pena que una serie tan grande como Misterios S.A. se esté acabando, pues no creo que haya nunca otra con ese nivel de madurez, detalle, subtramas oscuras y realismo. Se nota que los productores respetan y aman el concepto original pero no tienen miedo de hacer la diferencia, y eso se valora. Una joya de serie, dudo que Warner Bros. se atreva a hacer algo tan épico con Scooby-Doo otra vez, probablemente vuelvan a hacer versiones baratas y mediocres con estos personajes… una lástima. Pero bueno, disfrutemos con estos 52 episodios que nos regalaron. Gracias Warner Bros. gracias Tony Cervone, gracias Mitch Watson, gracias por haber fusionado lo clásico y lo contemporáneo, el pasado y el futuro, por habernos dado la mejor serie de Scooby-Doo de todos los tiempos. Desde aquí, mi respeto y homenaje a ustedes.

¡Ahora sí, mientras no estoy… DEJEN REVIEW!

Por cierto, les pido una ayudita: quiero saber cómo conectar mi cuenta de Twitter con esta cuenta de FanFiction. Hay una función en el sitio llamada "Network account" donde añades las cuentas pero no sé cómo añadirla, he intentado entrar con mi twitter pero en lugar de redirigirme a esta cuenta, se crea una cuenta nueva con el nombre de mi Twitter, y se supone que eso no debería pasar. Si alguien tiene la respuesta de cómo añadir mi twitter a Network account, es decir cómo conectar esta cuenta de Fanfiction con mi twitter, páseme el link e instrucciones vía PM por favor.

Ahora sí… COMENTEN!

Joe


End file.
